Hiei, One Half
by Beautiful Dreamer1
Summary: [Discontinued]OOC Alert.Hiei can’t stand humans and now, Hiei has been turned into one. A human girl in fact. Can Hiei deal with being a human girl and living in their world? New experiences and new people are awaiting Hiei. KuramaHiei.
1. Trouble

****

Hiei, One Half  
"Trouble"  
By Beautiful Dreamer  


Hiei woke up to the dim lights of dawn. He'd barely gotten a few hours of sleep, because nightmares plagued his slumber. At least the dream had started out good but then the nightmare carefully crept in. Even in his dreams, people and things left him alone to wander through his dreamscape. Outside his dreams, it was not a matter of if, but when they will leave him. It was just a question of time. 'Stupid dreams' Hiei said to himself.  


Hiei didn't want to think about his dream anymore. He rolled over, trying to get back to sleep, he'd stretched his hand across to his side. Instead of feeling rough tree bark or the solid ground, his hand encountered smooth skin. An arm was wrapped loosely underneath him. Now fully conscious, Hiei sat up straight and looked beside him.   
Kurama. He was in. Kurama's bed.

  
Slowly, memories returned to him of what occurred last night. Hiei moved away from Kurama, feeling a bit uncomfortable. That movement alone disturbed his companion by the way Kurama tensed up. Kurama gradually awoke. 

  
"Good Morning. " Kurama said as he nuzzled his head into Hiei's neck.

  
"I can't believe I'm still here. " Hiei murmured back. Hiei thought last night was just a dream.

  
"Neither can I, but I'm not complaining." Kurama noticed that Hiei didn't respond to that. Kurama stopped his nuzzling as he felt Hiei stiffen against him. Hiei was not as relaxed or eager for affection as last night.

  
"Hiei are you sorry about last night?"  


Hiei didn't immediately deny his question, and Kurama waited patiently for an answer. Kurama gazed into Hiei's eyes, his eyes were filled with doubts.  


"I've no regrets about last night," he finally said, and Kurama felt a measure of relief. "But I'm not going to say it was the brightest move of all time, either."  


Kurama firmly clenched his jaw and with full control asked, "Why?"  


"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Hiei shouted at the red headed young man.

  
"Quiet down, Hiei." Kurama whispered harshly. "You'll wake up my mother and my step family."

  
"Are you ashamed at the thought of your mother finding us like this?" Hiei spoke the words with pure disgust.   


Kurama didn't say a word. "I'm sure she'll be lying on her death bed, if she'd walked in right now." said Hiei continuing to speak. Kurama's eyes were rapidly growing cold as Hiei gradually started bad mouthing his mother.

  
"I don't think you mean what you are saying. So, just apologize." Kurama stated solemnly.

  
"I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean it." Hiei replied back.  


"I think you should leave if you don't want to apologize for what you have said." Kurama spat out harshly. Finally, Kurama had snapped. Hiei was slightly shocked by the tone of his voice but shook it off. Hiei wasted no time putting on his clothes and fleeing out the window. Once Hiei was gone, Kurama let out a soft sigh and headed towards the bathroom. Today was going to be a long day.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   


Unexplainable feelings were making themselves known inside of Hiei as he made it to Makai. In Makai, he decided to do some training at a place surrounded by a bunch of hot springs. Some training would make him forget about Kurama. At the training ground, large 30 foot, wooden pillars rose out of the steaming waters. Hiei heard rumors amongst the demon world about this spot being the best place to train. The consequences that you would suffer were horrific if you failed the training. However, Hiei didn't see how this place could possibly be threatening. 

  
"Have you come for the training?" said an old demon who came out of nearby hut.   


"Yes." Hiei stated.  


"Are you sure about this? If you fall into the spring."  


"Just get on with this." Hiei cut the older demon off.  


"Very well. You'll be trapped inside a barrier as a thousand monsters are released with you. Use only the wooden pillars to move around. You'll start once you're on top of a pillar." 

  
"This won't be too tough." Hiei muttered as he easily jumped onto the pillar, while tossing his black cloak aside.

  
A swarm of lower class demons filled the area. Hiei, with little effort, overpowered the first hundred monsters while keeping his balance. Using his fire abilities Hiei swiped through another batch but from behind, a more powerful demon hit Hiei. The small fire demon fell towards the warm water. Hiei felt himself being dragged under water, but he was too stubborn to let himself drown. Hiei forcefully pushed himself above the water and on to the wooden post. However, Hiei had trouble keeping his balance. His body felt strange and it seemed he had less power than before. The jagan on his forehead felt the change as well, and took temporary control of Hiei's body. The jagan quickly disposed of the remaining monsters and released it's control over Hiei. He hopped down from the post, and landed ungracefully on his knees. He noticed the old demon staring at him.   


"What are you staring at?" Hiei yelled but his voice didn't sound the same. It was soft and airy. 

  
"At you. Just look down." The old demon told him. Hiei looked down and his face went pale.  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   


It was nighttime once Hiei made it back to Mukuro's domain. Hiei quietly slipped in, making sure not to be seen by anyone until he had a chance to talk to Mukuro. His black cloak made it easier to go unnoticed, also he pulled some of the fabric over his head so he could hide his face. Using his speed, Hiei made it to Mukuro's chamber and knocked loudly but he didn't wait for a reply to go in. 

  
"Hiei! You know better than to enter my chambers without permission." Mukuro hissed. Hiei didn't say anything. "Is there something bothering you, Hiei?" Mukuro asked with a hint of concern in her voice. Slowly, Hiei removed the cloak from his body. Mukuro's eyes widened and she stuttered out the words, "Hiei…you're a …girl." Mukuro regained some composure and asked, "How the hell did that happen?"

  
Hiei hesitated to answer but said, "I fell into the Spring of a Young Human Girl."


	2. Embarrassment

"Embarrassment"   
By Beautiful Dreamer 

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm glad you all could make it." The toddler spoke to the Reikai team. 

  
"What's so important you had to wake us up at the crack of dawn!?" Yuusuke let out his complaint, while strangling Koenma. 

  
"Hey, Kurama, you look upset. Is something wrong?" Kuwabara asked as he ignored the mini fight between Yuusuke and Koenma.

  
"I'm fine." Kurama replied while looking at the floor. 

  
"If you say so." Kuwabara didn't completely believe his friend was fine. "Wait, something's missing... Oh! I know, the shrimp is not here." Kuwabara screeched out. 

  
"Yeah, where is Hiei?" Yuusuke loosened his grip around Koenma's shirt. The mention of Hiei's name made Kurama wince as if in pain. 

  
"Hiei is the reason why you are here." Koenma stated as he smoothed out his ruffled clothes.

  
"What did the shrimp do now? Is he running rampant and stealing stuff? If so, then the great Kazuma Kuwabara will stop him." Kuwabara held up his fist. During Kuwabara's speech, no one noticed that an expression of panic ran across Kurama's face.

  
"No, it's nothing of the sort. Actually, he...I mean...sh..." Koenma bursts into a fit of laughter. He was unable to tell them about Hiei's situation with a straight face. The team looked puzzled as they watched Koenma continue his fits of laughter. 

  
"Ogre, let Mukuro and Hiei in." Koenma finally managed to say. 

  
"Right away. Koenma, sir." The blue ogre rushed towards the door to reveal the two demons. Questions started to run through the Reikai team. The most important questions in their mind was 'Why is Mukuro here in person?' Whatever the reason, it must be significant.   


"We've been waiting for quite some time for all of you to get here." Murkuro stopped in front of the guys with Hiei at her side.

  
Kurama eyed Hiei. Hiei didn't seem fazed by their earlier argument. He looked completely in control by his stern face. Everything seemed okay from his built muscles and biceps that framed the outline of his thin black shirt to his jet-black hair that still stood wildly up in the air. However, when Kurama and Hiei's eyes made contact he could tell by the look in Hiei's eyes that something was wrong.

  
"Can you just tell us, what we're here for!" Yuusuke demanded, his yell broke the eye contact between the lovers.

  
"I'll get to the point... I need you three to act as bodyguards for Hiei." Mukuro looked down at the small fire demon. Hiei's head was diverted from the others because he didn't want to see the looks they were going to give him. 

  
"Why does Hiei need a bodyguard?" Yuusuke spoke in a semi-irritated and concerned voice.

  
"This is why." Mukuro pulled out a container of cold water from the sash on her side. A small smile crossed her lips as she held the contents above Hiei's head. Hiei lifted his eyes up in slight alarm.

  
"Don't you dare dump!" Hiei began to yell his protest but was cut off once the water soaked into his hair. The Reikai team gasped at what they witnessed. 

  
(Author's note: Hiei is going to be referred to as her or she at this point) 

  
Kurama stared at Hiei for a long minute. Hiei had changed into a girl. Hiei's bangs were hanging down over her eyes and rest of her hair fell to her shoulders. Quickly, Hiei brought her hands to her hair and rung out the water. The sound of water hitting the floor echoed in the silent room. Instantly, her hair went back to normal but not the rest of her body. Hiei's lips rounded out fuller with a touch of light pink for color. Hiei's firm muscles were replaced with feminine curves. Kurama almost felt like blushing, once, he noticed that Hiei's nipples were tightly pressing against her shirt. The biggest change was Hiei's spirit level that was reduced by half in girl form. Despite Hiei's new body, Kurama was still mad at him or.. her.

  
Hiei threw a quick furtive glance at his teammates. A silence had overtaken the room and shock was written all over their faces. Kuwabara's jaw was hanging out like a big ape. Yuusuke had a sort of nervous twitch going on with his eye. Kurama, however, went from surprise, to uncertainty, to a hungry predator who was ready to devour Hiei's body, and finally to a face of indifference. Yet, the silence didn't last and laughter aroused. 

  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara immediately rushed over to Hiei and started poking at her breast. Kurama also moved closer to get a better look at Hiei and also, he was getting fed up with his friends for touching his fire demon. Slowly, the newly transformed fire demon's annoyance was building up and it seemed she was going to explode. 

  
"Your breast aren't fake... Then, you really are a girl." Kuwabara muttered. 

  
"Are you guys sure..." Kurama started to speak but they kept cutting each other off, when Yuusuke said.

  
"Yeah, take a feel for yourself, Kurama." Yuusuke grabbed Kurama's hand and place them on Hiei's breast. Kurama wasn't wondering if Hiei's breast were real but if they should be touching Hiei's breast at all. Unintentionally, Kurama's hand slightly squeezed her breast; that was the final straw for Hiei. With full force, Hiei punched Kurama across the face. For a demon that had just turned human, that punch was powerful and Kurama fell, half-consciously, to the floor. Another wave of laughter erupted.  


"Hiei's already starting to act like a girl." Kuwabara said.

  
"Next thing you know, Hiei will be playing with dolls." Yuusuke chuckled out.

  
"Will you guys shut up!" Hiei tried her best to sound frightening but her voice was too soft to accomplish the desired effect. It only resulted in more teasing about her changed voice. A few minutes later, everyone were composing himself or herself as Mukuro told the story of the hot springs.  


"Anyone that falls into the spring takes on the body of the first creature that drowned in the spring. Hiei fell into the spring of a drowning human girl. Whenever cold water touches Hiei, he'll turn into a human girl. Hot water reverses the effect. Since, Hiei's my heir, it would dangerous for our enemies to learn about his condition. Until we find a cure, Hiei will be living in Ningenkai. It's your duty, to make sure Hiei is safe from harm." Suddenly a knock came at the door. Everyone turned to see whom it was.  


"Sorry for interrupting." A light female voice said.  


"It's Yukina!" Kuwabara screamed in delight.   


"Hi, Kazuma. It's nice to see you." Yukina replied sweetly.  


"This is great. Now my sister has to see me this way." Hiei thought to himself.  


  
At 11:30 A.M. Monday  


The meeting had ended an hour ago, and the team was walking down a sidewalk in the human world. Yukina joined them to continue her search for her long lost brother in the other world. So, the team decided that they'd drop Hiei and Yukina off at Genkai temple.   


Meanwhile, Kuwabara was talking non-stop to Yukina, while Yuusuke kept him in line. Hiei and Kurama walked a good distance behind them, so they could have a private talk.  


"Hiei." Kurama said her name softly.  


"Hn." Even Hiei's usual stern reply sounded different and became warm to hear.  


"Would you like to have dinner with my family?"   


"...And risk having cold water spill on me."  


"No, you can come as you are."  


'Kurama had the nerve' Hiei mused 'To introduce me to his family in the form of a human girl. Just so he wouldn't disappoint his mother's perception of himself. I won't give him the satisfaction.'

  
"Kurama, why would I want to do that, there is no point in meeting them." Hiei's voice finally gained a bitter quality and it sounded much harsher than his male version. 

  
"Answer me one thing, Hiei. What sort of relationship do you say we have?" 

  
"We're comrades and nothing more." Neither of them dared to look at each other. 

  
"I understand. Well, I think I'll head to school." Kurama quickly made an excuse to leave.

  
"Hey, Kurama." Yuusuke looked back to see Kurama leaving. Yukina and Kuzuma also turned around. 

  
"Hiei, where is Kurama going?" Yukina inquired.  


"School." Hiei replied. 

  
"Exactly, where you all should be." A man's voice from behind them said.  


"See I told you this kid is no good." Another man said.  


"How ya doing old man?" Yuusuke replied to the principal of their school and said nothing to the teacher beside him.  


"We had this discussion before about skipping school." The old man said.  


"Seems like Yuusuke and his little gang need to be taught a lesson, principal." The teacher said in a whiny sycophantic voice.  


"I agree. That means we will personally take you back to school." The old man knew the teacher wasn't talking about bringing them to school but physically punishing them. "By the way, I have not seen these two girls in our school. Which schools do you go to?"  


"We don't go to any stupid ningen schools." Hiei spat out.   


"In that case, we'll sign you girls in to attend." The old man said as he pushed Yuusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yukina in the direction of the school.  
  



	3. Kiss the Cook: Kurama’s Revenge

Kiss the Cook: Kurama's Revenge  
By Beautiful Dreamer

"The problem with being good friends is when you have an argument with each other; and you find out that you have no one to turn to. That good friend is the only one that understands you out of everyone else." Kurama thought as he made his way through the halls of Meiou High School. Along the way, Kurama greeted his fan club with his usual false smile but he didn't stick around to chat.

"I haven't seen Hiei for quite some time after the meeting about the curse…I don't want to think about him but how come my mind keeps wandering back to him? Hiei is just an infatuation I have. Getting too attached to one person is dangerous." However, Kurama couldn't explain the emotion dwelling inside of him as he continued to think about Hiei.

"This new emotion, the reason I feel this way about Hiei, could it be rejection? No one in either this life or the last has ever discarded me. This feeling will not do at all; there must be some way to get rid of it." Kurama finally decided to himself.

Kurama entered the classroom with about twenty-five students. They stood around the room in casual postures; some were clustered in small groups. Others were sitting on desks or chairs in careless unscholarly attitudes. They all wore official uniforms.  
Kurama didn't feel like talking to anyone so he took his seat.

"Is Shuichi feeling ill?" A random girl asked in a whisper to one of her friends.

"It's hard to tell. He has been acting differently for the last two weeks." The friend whispered back.

"Yeah, it was when he came in late for class. Maya, you went out with him in junior high, I think you would know more about him." The girl said.

"We didn't go out very long, Umi. And I have to say, I know even less about him after we dated." Maya said with her head bent looking at the desk. A few girls beside Umi and Maya were interested in the conversation and started to eavesdrop.

"Maybe, we're making a big deal out of nothing." Umi told her friend.

"That's right. You two are worried about nothing." One of girls beside them interrupted.

"Out of curiosity, why did you break up?" Another student asked Maya in a snobby tone.

"His mother was terribly ill. He said that he couldn't give me the attention that I deserved because he had to take care of his mother." Maya told them with a sad tone of voice.

"I heard his mother is better now. Don't you want to get back together?" The student asked.

Before Maya could answer the question; the last bell rung. All the students took their seats. The teacher walked into the classroom and told the class to take out their books. Time went by quickly and the bell rung for lunch. Before the students could leave, the teacher announced, "Class, you will all be heading to room 109 for lunch." Sounds of confusion filled the room, once quiet the teacher continued, "This is a new class, teaching you Home Economics. You'll be making your lunches in there. That is all." The teacher finished and left the room.

In another part of the school, Meiou's principal was meeting with the principal of Sarasaki High.

"Mr. Takenaka, I decided to allow Hiei into this school. I'm sure Hiei will find her work more challenging here than at Sarasaki." The principal gave the female Hiei a smile as Hiei sat in her seat with a look of indifference.

"The little time she was at Sarasaki, she has shown herself to be a quick learner. It would be good for the school reputation if we could keep her, but the school has become overcrowded. Also, I think this school would open up more opportunities for her. I'd like to thank you, again." Takenaka concluded as he extended his hand.

"I'm glad I could help an old friend." Meiou's principal shook Takenaka's hand. "Hiei, welcome to Meiou High School. Your first class is Home Economics."

In the Home Economics classroom, the students were ready to break up into teams of four. The home ec. teacher told the students to put on aprons and to tie up their hair before getting started. Kurama was wrapping a rubber band around his red hair to form a pony tail. Maya and Umi already asked Kurama to be paired with them. Many of the other girls were fighting for the last spot. Then the door was opened to reveal a short girl wearing a black jumpsuit, standing next to the principal of the school. There was a small introduction made to the class. Softly, the students whispered back and forth.

"You see what that girl is wearing?" A male student asked his partner.

"Yeah, it's a boy's uniform but whaddya expect from a girl that goes to Sarasaki High." His partner responded.

"She seems mean. Her expression is really cold." A girl said.

"She's probably been in jail."

"Settle down class. Hiei, you can be in Minamino's group. They are in the right hand corner of the room." The teacher directed Hiei to Kurama's group. Kurama's eyes widened in surprise as he realized that it really was Hiei but then his eyes turned harsh.

"Hello Hiei. My name is Maya. Beside me is Umi. Over there, next to the stove is Shuichi." Maya told Hiei.

Hiei stole a glance at Kurama. There was a mischievous smirk on his face as his index finger pointed to the pot he had on the stove. Hiei gave Kurama a provoking glare saying, 'I dare you to pull something in front of these humans.' Kurama response was to turn up the heat to the pot of water on the stove. Maya didn't notice the bad vibes the two were sending each other. Maya just thought the expression on Hiei's face was that Hiei didn't care who they were and let's hurry to get this project done.

"Hiei, you can help me wash the vegetables." Maya said. Hiei only shrugged her shoulders as they walked to the sink. Maya turned the knob on the sink and a rush of steaming hot water came gushing out of the faucet. Hiei growled inwardly. Water had become her number one enemy and it seemed to threaten her everywhere she went. Hiei could care less if these people saw her change into a boy. But Hiei found out it was less draining on her body to stay one gender for a good amount of time and besides that drier.

"We have to wait a few minutes for the water to turn colder. The teacher said this sink is broken. When you turn it on, the water is scolding hot, but it will soon turn cold." Hiei nodded at Maya's explanation.

Here was the perfect opportunity Kurama was waiting for. Hiei was distracted at the sink and it would be too late for Hiei to notice his attack. However, if he directly dumps the warm water on Hiei, he would get in trouble. There had to be a way to make it look like an accident.

"Shuichi, I don't think there is enough water in the pot." Umi stated to Kurama. 'Perfect.' Kurama thought. 'I'll just trip Umi as she's going past me to the sink. She'll tumble forward and the water will spill out of the pot and splash Hiei.'

"I think you're right. Can you go fill this up for me?" Kurama lifted the pot off the stove.

"Sure." Umi said with a smile and Kurama handed the pot to her. Kurama stepped aside to let her by. The girl was too happy to pay attention to the fact that Kurama extended his foot from behind her.

At that moment, Hiei had a feeling that something was about to happen. So, she turned around to witness Umi falling to the ground. But what caught Hiei's interest was the pot of water that was flying through the air. However, the pot of water wasn't headed towards her but was going in the opposite direction. Umi actually made the pot go over her head instead of forward before she fell. Now the pot of water made a perfect landing on top of Kurama's head.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi!" Umi screeched as she realized what she had done. Umi's voice had the whole class' attention. All the girls in the class dropped what they were doing and went to Shuichi's aid with napkins in hand. All girls expect for Hiei. Kurama looked at Hiei as the girls were swiping him off. Hiei stood there with a smirk on her face. Kurama's revenge had failed.


	4. Get Out the Way

****

Get out the Way  
By beautiful Dreamer  


It was the end of the school day at Meiou High School. Hiei quickly walked outside into the autumn breeze, to escape the crowd of fan girls surrounding Kurama. His Yoko and his human side were one and the same after all. Hiei had seen enough during the first school day to know Kurama hadn't changed his charming ways. Women still threw themselves at him, the one thing Hiei had promised herself she'd never do. The act is purely disgraceful.

_  
_What is also disgraceful is that the students didn't notice the crafty side of Kurama. He purposely tripped that human girl. Yet, she got the blame for the water spilling and all the girls pampered Kurama after it but Kurama's innocent act couldn't fool Hiei. Once the bell rung at the end of the day, all there was left for Hiei to do was to get out of there and try to forget about Kurama. 

  
However, Hiei always knew Kurama would always linger at the corners of her mind. But it's best to stay away from the sly fox. The more distance between them, the better off everyone would be. 

  
Hiei was half way to Genkai's temple as she strolled along the sidewalk of the city, when someone caught her eye a few feet in front of her. It was Kurama's mother and stepbrother carrying an unbelievable number of bags. Neither person could see around the packages; they proceeded forward because there was a good gap in the traffic. On the opposite street a bulky man quickly ran across and knocked into Kurama's family members. Both of them dropped their bags and a few items fell onto the street. They quickly bent down to their knees to gather up the items without looking both ways to see the big semi truck moving at fast speed. There was no time for the truck to slow down, so he blew his horn. 

  
Shiori looked up with terror in her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to move as the truck was five inches away. Shiori braced herself for the collision but none came. Kurama's mother opened her eyes to see the blur of the truck passing by. She could only feel a warm hand wrapped firmly around her waist that lifted her to her knees. Shiori looked beside her but didn't see her stepson. There was no trace of a body on the street and the older woman looked behind herself. There, little Shuichi was being held in the air by a girl that had wrapped her hand around the back side of Shuichi's shirt. Shiori gazed upon the girl with the black spiked hair and the small frown on her face. 

  
"You should be more careful." The girl said as she placed Shuichi on the ground.  


"May I ask you what your name is?" Shiori spoke in a gentle voice.   


"Hiei." She plainly said.  


"Thank you, very much for saving my son and myself, Hiei." Shiori said slightly bowing with gratitude. Shuichi copied his mother's bowing gesture. 

  
Hiei gave shrug from her shoulders to demonstrate that her thanks wasn't needed. Without a word, Hiei went into the street to pick up the remaining items that weren't crushed by the moving vehicles. Once Hiei collected the things lying on the road she went up to Shiori and said, "I'll help you with the bags if you want."

  
A bright smile came to Shiori and Shuichi's faces at the offer. "That would be wonderful." Shiori said while getting her share of the bags. "By the way, my name is Shiori Hatanaka and this is my son, Shuichi Hatanaka." Hiei nodded after Shiori introduced them. Soon, the three of them headed to the household.

  
Above a tall building, a couple of demons were speaking.  


"Isn't that Mukuro's heir?"  


"I think it is."  


"But why is he here?"   


"If that is Hiei…"  


"Should we report this to the boss?"  


"Yes."  



	5. Dates and Video Games

****

Dates and Video Games

By Beautiful Dreamer1

  
Kurama was walking alone from school that afternoon. Again, his mind kept returning to one subject as he traveled down the sidewalk...Hiei. The moment after they first met, they always had each other's back. Kurama could even count the number of arguments they had on one hand. A month ago, Kurama would have declared that no two people could ever have been closer than himself and Hiei even though their personalities were different. However, the differences were very minor such as Hiei avoided human contact as much as possible. While Kurama thrived in it; most of the time. Despite little things like that, they were oddly so much alike. 

  
"Shuuchi. Hold on." Maya's called out from behind Kurama.   
  


"Hello, Maya. I thought you'd be at one of the after school clubs." Kurama waited for the girl to catch up to him.  


"The meeting is cancelled today... And since the meeting is off. I was wondering if you would go to the movies with me?" Maya blurted out. Kurama stood still. Surprised by the sudden invitation. Maya had gained more guts than when they had dated. A movie did sound good about now. Anything to get his mind off of Hiei.  


"That sounds like a great idea, Maya. Let me call my mother first." Kurama widened his smile and a blush spread across Maya's face as she nodded. Luckily, there was a payphone near by and Kurama walked over to it. Depositing a few coins into the slot, Kurama dialed the number to his home. The phone rang for a few seconds until Shiori picked up the phone.   


"Hello."  


"Hello, Mother. I'm just calling to tell you, I'm going to the movies with Maya."  


"Oh, are you two back together?" Shoiri said in a sly voice.  


"Maybe." Kurama didn't want to say it straight out because he knew his mother had been hinting for him to go out with a girl. "I'll be home near ten or sooner."   


"Have fun on your date, Shuichi." Shiori chimed happily.   


"Ok, mother." Kurama said he hung up the phone.   


  
"Who was on the phone, mom?" Little Shuuichi said as he stood on the kitchen counter top as Hiei pass him the few groceries that had survived.   


"That was your brother, he's going to the movies. You two can stop, I'll finish the rest. Hiei, would like to stay for dinner?" Shiori asked kindly.   


"Yeah, Hiei. You got to stay until dinner. Please" Shuuichi exclaimed. As desperately as Hiei wanted to escape from the household, she couldn't. Both Shuuichi and Shiori's faces were pleading for her to stay. So, Hiei nodded her head as a yes.  


"Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Shiori happily pulled out a pan as she spoke to the two.  


"Come on, Hiei. We can play a video game." Shuuichi dragged Hiei by the arm to the living room.  


"Video Game?" Hiei slighty remembered hearing the words before but didn't know exactly what it was.  


"What type of game do you want to play?"  


"I never had time for games."   


"I know, I got this new game a few days ago and had no time to play it yet." The young boy bent down to the Playstation 2 on the floor and inserted the disc. While the game was loading, Shuuichi explained all the command buttons on the controller. Both of them sat on the couch with an empty cushion between them. Then on the TV, the words Dragon Ball Z Budokai came up. Next, Shuuichi chose the two person battle mode.  


"Pick Vegeta, he's the perfect character for you." Shuuich said excitedly, while he chose Trunks as his person. Hiei didn't pay attention to the character faces on the selection as he clicked on the name Vegeta.  


"What the hell? That guy stole my hair style." Hiei hissed out as the screen displayed the Saiyain Prince. "How do you change it?" Hiei looked at Shuuichi.  


"You can't change the style of the hair, Hiei. I'm going to attack now." While they were talking, Hiei didn't notice Shuuichi had powered up to the maximum level. Shuuichi did a number of basic attacks that lowered Hiei's HP, but not a whole lot. During the assault from Shuuichi, Hiei managed to block some attacks. A split second Shuuichi stopped and Hiei went for the attack. However, Shuuichi was waiting for Hiei to take away half of his HP because this was Hiei's first time playing, also Hiei was a girl. Being a girl also meant that he couldn't lose this battle, so Shuuichi transformed Trunks into a Super Saiyian. Shuuichi made Trunks fly into the air and threw a few chi blast. Once Vegeta laid on the ground. Shuuichi made Trunks do his finishing move.  


"You gave me the weakling." Hiei almost yelled.  


"Vegeta isn't that weak. Press start and go to the command list. Those are all his special moves. Also, you have to power up before you use most of those moves." Shuuichi explained as Hiei followed what he said. Hiei scanned the list quickly and memorized every attack on it.  


"Ready for round two?"  


"Uh."   


The next round was a close one and Hiei managed to squeeze out a victory.  


"I won't let you win this time." Shuuichi declared  


"We'll see." Hiei ready, herself, to start.  


Both players quickly powered up their characters. The first attack was done by Hiei in which Trunks was sent in the air. Once in the air, Trunks threw down his energy attacks. It didn't take long before they both were at minimum HP. One attack would decide it all. At that moment, Hiei pushed the right combination of buttons to pull off the Big Bang Attack. Vegeta was declared Victor.  


"That was impressive, Hiei." The disappointment of losing to a girl didn't seem to affect Shuuichi as much as he thought. Another feeling began to stir within him though. "You want to play again?"   


Hiei shrugged her shoulders and Shuuichi knew Hiei was ready for another round. Shuuichi was prepared for the challenge; while he slowly scooted closer to Hiei, filling in the gap that was once there with a light blush on his face.  



	6. Kurama’s Dormant Illness

Kurama's Dormant Illness  
By Beautiful Dreamer 

Kurama stopped kno knock interrupted his nightly bedtime routine. The door of his room opened as a brown haired kid poked his head in.

"Hello, Shuuichi." Kurama lowered his eyes to his step-brother's face and put on a friendly smile of greeting. Kurama saw that little Shuuichi was nervous about something because his eyes kept shifting from place to place.

"Is there something you wanted?" Kurama asked gently.

"Well…" Shuuichi continued to fidget. Kurama patiently waited for Shuuichi to become comfortable about what he was going to say. "There is a girl." A small blush started to creep to his face.

"How long have you known her?" Kurama smiled with amusement.

"Not very long. For a few days, she has been walking with mom and me after school. I think she was worried about us getting run over. Anyways, I want to do something special for her and I need your help."

"How about a plushy doll?"

"It would be great if she was my age but if give her a plushy doll, she'll think that I'm a baby."

"An older woman, um." Out of respect for his brother, Kurama withheld a chuckle. "What is she like?"

"She quiet but not shy. She looks my age but the way she speaks and acts, says otherwise. That's what mom explained to me."

"Maybe she would like a music box or bouquet of flower."

"A music box and some flowers. Thank you, Shuichi, good night."

"Good night." Kurama replied as he watched the young pre-teen leave. It was getting late as Kurama lay down on his bed with a smile on his face and drifted off to sleep.

Kurama walked over a smooth pebble path through a Japanese rock garden that led into an open meadow. In the distance he saw that something was jumping over a wooden fence. Kurama moved closer and he noticed it was Hiei. There was a single line of Hiei's that didn't seem to notice him and continue to jump the fence for some reason. Slowly, Kurama became aware that there were two different forms of Hiei. A few of the Hieis were boy types and the others were the girl type. All of a sudden, both types jumped over the fence together. On the other side of the fence, the boy and girl form stood back to back and gave Kurama a cold glare.

"Which one?" They both asked at the same time. Kurama thought the question over to himself. ˜There are cons and pros to each form. Hiei in the form of the human girl would be more acceptable in this world than a boy being with another boy. But the girl form couldn't provide the necessary power that the male fire/koorime body had. Hieiâ₢??s life would be in serious danger if an enemy caught him as a girl. However, Hiei as a girl could give Shiori grandchildren to complete my perfect son role and it would make my mother happy. But it wouldnâ₢??t make Hiei happy to remain a human girl. Kurama couldn't stand it any longer and shouted at the two Hiei forms.

"It doesn't matter to me!" Kurama shouted. A deep frown spread across the two Hiei's face. Kurama was baffled by the look.

"Shiori, wake up. I think that there's an earthquake. We need to get the boys out." Shiori woke to her husband's voice. She sat up quickly and threw the covers out. She saw the thin walls of her house shake. She was about to make a mad dash to the door like her husband was doing until she heard a familiar sound. Shiori relaxed and went to put a hand on her husband's shoulder as he reached for the doorknob.

"It's not an earthquake, dear."

"What?"

"Here, I'll show you." As she opened the door to the hall, she saw little Shuuichi coming out of his room.

"Are we under attack?" The young boy asked.

"No, it's just your brother." Shiori said with a smile as the other two looked puzzled from what she said. Quietly, Shiori opened the door to her son's room and the noise grew louder once the door was open.

The threesome's eyes fell to the ground and noticed that Kurama was sprawled all over it. He was a couple of inches away from his bed and his mouth wide open. Out of his mouth came the sound. The new family members finally became aware that the person they know as Shuichi Minnamino, snores very loudly. So loud in fact that you would think it could wake the dead. Also, long streams of drool came pouring out of his mouth.

"See, it's only Shuichi." Shiori spoke softly.

"I would never have thought I would hear such a loud noise coming from him." The middle aged man said. Little Shuuichi walked closer and bent down to his face.

"Wait, Shuuichi. Don't get too close." Shiori warned.

"Why?" The small boy asked.

"Because-" Before Shiori could finish, it was too late. Kurama rolled over and had little Shuuichi in a bear hug KuraKurama snored louder. Shuichi struggled to get free but Kurama wouldn't let him go.

Kazuyu quickly went to help his son. "Wake up, Shuuichi." Shiori's husband shook Kurama's shoulder. Kazuyu was relieved when he saw Kurama's arms withdraw their grasp on his son. Kazuyu thought Kurama had finally woken up when Kurama groaned but what he didn't suspect was Kurama latching his arms to his leg. Kazuyu tried to move his leg away but Kurama held on. Kazuyu kept moving back, Kurama was dragged along with it, and then Kazuyu slipped on the drool on the floor. Shiori was watching with great amusement.

"Shiori, help." Kazuyu was no match against Kurama's strength and he called for aid. Shiori moved to Kurama's bed and grabbed a pillow. Then she bent down to her son and touched his arm. Kurama released his step father's leg and moved toward the direction of the touch. Swiftly, Shiori placed the pillow in front of herself. Kurama's hands engulfed the pillowsteadtead of Shiori. With the pillow fastened securely in his arms, Kurama's snoring rose another level. Then Shiori dragged the guys out of the room and closed the door.

"We've been living together for a while but this is the first time I've heard him snore. Why did he start now?" Kazuyu calmly asked.

"It's getting late. We should go back to sleep." Shiori avoided the question and headed to her room.

"Dad, I don't think I can go to sleep with him snoring." Shuuichi said.

"Well, there is nothing we can do." Kazuyu said as they both held their heads down low.

Elsewhere

"Whether, Boy or girl, Mukuro's heir is simply exquisite. Little Hiei would seem extremely beautiful when I wrap my hands around that tiny neck and squeeze the life out." A demon sat on a small throne as he daydreamed about Hiei. He looked like a teenage human, whose looks could rival Kurama's human form. The demon on the throne looked to his two most loservservants with strange orange eyes as he pushed his short blonde hair behind his ears.

"You two did a great job." The blonde hair demon complimented.

"Anything for you, Master Miroshi." One servant replied.

"What do you want us to do?" The other servant asked.

"Nothing. I'll be handling this matter, personally. Hiei is now my prey." Miroshi stated as he walked out his castle door. An evil smirk crd ond onto his lips.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Miroshi." said tall figure about six feet five dressed in black leaning on the wall.

"Well, isn't it nice that the Fire demon king, Hanzukee, came for a visit? I thought you and Yakumo would be hiding your faces after his defeat."

"It just a minor set back on his part. I expect there will be no set backs from you."

"Of course and what will you be doing?"

"I'll be recovering the Eternal Sphere, which is more powerful than the Power Sphere that king of the netherworld failed to possess ."

"Hanzukee, you do have an obsession with obtaining forbidden things, like being with that Koorime woman and killing the forbidden child for you." Hanzukee's lips slightly moved upwards at Miroshi's statement and they both chuckled.


	7. A Short Chapter into a New Dilemma

****

A Short Chapter into New Dilemma's 

*Warning Adult Situation *

Read at your own risk

A/N: I'm too young to be written material like this. *Covering up what I'm typing from my parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The escape from the high school was suppose to be quick. Hiei didn't want to be in a room with a bunch of human more than she had to but Hiei's exit became blocked by ten boys that varied in size and grade status. 

"What's your hurry, babe? A senior student wrapped his arms around Hiei's shoulders.

"What do you fools want?" Hiei spoke out bitterly.

"You can leave before the fun starts." The senior high school student started to snake his hand down Hiei's back while the other boys moved closer. 

"We've heard that you transferred from the delinquent school and it's said that the girls there are pretty wild." One of the ten boys stated.

"We're sure that you will show us a good time." The senior said as squeezed Hiei's butt. Hiei went completely still. Rage was rapidly building. Quickly, Hiei moved away from his vile touch and exited out of the double doors. However, the boys thought she was playing hard to get and followed the semi human girl into the court yard. Outside, Hiei was too busy controlling his temper that she didn't notice Kurama and his fan club was standing in the distance. 

"Where are you taken us, baby? Someplace that we wouldn't be disturbed?" The boy yelled to Hiei, making Kurama shift his attention to the situation occurring in front of him. The girls around Kurama became aware that he wasn't listening to them and the girls went quite as they turned towards the direction of where Kurama was looking. 

Hiei stopped in her tracks. These boys thought that she was some kind of slut. Having sex wasn't something to be taken lightly or give up so easily. For a second, Hiei's mind went back to a conversation that she had with Kurama……

__

"Hiei are you sorry about last night?" Kurama whispered after having an inmate night with Hiei.

Hiei didn't immediately deny his question, and Kurama waited patiently for an answer. Kurama gazed into Hiei's eyes, his eyes were filled with doubts.

"I've no regrets about last night," he finally said, and Kurama felt a measure of relief. 

"But I'm not going to say it was the brightest move of all time, either."

'Being inmate with a person makes you vulnerable. What makes a person so vulnerable is the risk of growing closer to a certain person and finding that it is one more act that bonds you together. A feeling that I hate the most.' Hiei thought silent as the boys surrounded her.

The area began to tense up as it waited for something to happen. It didn't take long before Hiei rammed her elbow into a student's gut, and taking satisfaction from the surprised groan of pain. Being cut off from half of her original power, doesn't mean she couldn't beat down a bunch of thugs. It only took a few seconds for Hiei to have the nine boys, lying in pain on the ground. The senior student was the only one left.

"Hiei going to kill him." One of Kurama's fan girls screamed.

A couple of ribs broke as Hiei continued his attack of the senior that fallen unconscious with the first punch. Hiei tilted her arm back, ready to land the finishing blow but a firm hand wrapped around her fist. Infuriated by being stopped, Hiei wrapped her free hand around the person's wrist and flip the individual over her shoulders. 

A flooded of red hair came flying into Hiei's eye sight. Kurama landed gracefully in a kneeling position. Hiei was in a mild shock at the sight of whom she threw, which allowed Kurama to pull Hiei closer and capture both of her wrist. 

"I think that is enough, Hiei." Kurama looked at Hiei as if he was a parent scolding a child. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment until Hiei jerked her arms away and balled them together. In a smooth liquid like motion, Hiei's fist contacted with Kurama's eye. Kurama tumbled back but refrained from fallen on the ground. Once Kurama regained his bearing, Hiei was completely out of sight.

Lurking in the shadows of the school was Miroshi, dressed in Meiou's school uniform.

****

At Kurama's house

Kurama touched his beautiful black eye as he gazed into the mirror.

"Hiei certainly is a little spitfire." The face of teenaged red head changed to a certain silver haired - centuries old spirit fox demon. In the mirror, Yoko Kurama's was talking to his other half know as Shuuichi Minamino. 

"Hm." Shuuichi replied harshly as he turned on the faucet and placed a face cloth underneath. 

"Are you upset that you're not getting laid anymore?" A sly smile came to the spirit fox's lips. "Your charms don't seem to be working, Shuuichi. Maybe I should give it a try."

"No." The red head quickly replied.

"It's nothing thing to get angry at me. If I get Hiei between the sheets, it's a victory for both of us."

"Do you even care about Hiei or are you just looking for a sex toy? …. Because I won't allow anyone to use Hiei, not even myself..." The fox in the mirror listen carefully to what his alter ego was saying.

"With us merged together, it is impossible to have a three way." 

"What?!" Shuuichi gasped at what the spirit just said.

"You don't want to miss a single moment that Hiei is in the thrones of passion. You want Hiei all to yourself; I never thought you would be so selfish. Sharing Hiei wouldn't be so bad…I can't wait to see the expression on Hiei's face, when I start to seduce him." Confused and frustrated, Shuuichi left Yoko Kurama to his perverted imagination.

*

Votes Needed: Should Yoko Kurama be able to seduce Hiei in the next chapter or fail miserable? If you have any other suggestions, please tell me.

Author's Note: I always thought that Yoko Kurama and Shuuichi Minamino are two separate people because of their different personalities. Sorry, that the people are out of character. 


	8. Candy: Part 1

****

Candy: Part 1  
By Beautiful Dreamer  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Very Important Note:**  
When Shuuichi/Kurama talks its **_/Bold Italics/_**  
Yoko Kurama is in_ *Italics*_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Chocolate. Was the only thought going through boy-form Hiei as he ransacked Genkai's kitchen. Silently, Yukina slid open the kitchen door and was surprised to see the cooking area in disarray.

  
"What are you looking for Hiei?" Yukina asked as she watched the small Jaganshi searching through the cabinets.  


"Chocolate." Hiei said over the sounds of silverware dropping to the floor.   


"You ate it all yesterday." Yukina politely informed the demon boy. Hiei instantly ceased to look any farther for the chocolate treat. From the small distance that separated them the young ice maiden could see the disappointment in his eyes, even though his face remained indifferent. Putting on a smile, Yukina cheerfuly said, "I'm going to meet Kazuma at something called a movie theater. Why don't you come with me into the city? We can get some chocolate for you."

  
"Hn." Yukina took it as a yes as he gathered his black cloak and hid his sword underneath. After saying good bye to Genkai, they both started to walk towards the overcrowded city. The road was muddy and puddles were scattered on the pavement. Along the way, a beat up rusty car pulled up beside them with two men in the front and one in the back.  


"Hey, baby. Why don't you drop the munchkin and ride with us?" A man in his twenties called out to Yukina. 

  
"I'm sorry but I would like to walk." Yukina said being kind as usual. 

  
"There's no reason to be afraid of us." The guy in the back seat opened his door and stepped out. Hiei stepped swiftly in front of his sister his hand moving for his katana. 

  
"That's real cute kid. Who do you think you are? Her knight in shinning armor?" The older guy and his friends chuckled at Hiei's protectiveness but the laughs didn't last long, when Hiei's blade was at the human's throat.

  
"I advise you, if you don't want your throat slit, that you leave immediately." The sound of Hiei's deep threatening voice and the sharp object in his hand, frighten the crap out of the man from the car. The sound of man saying, "Go, go, go!" was directed to the driver as he put the car in drive. The car's wheels spun in a cold puddle, making some of the cold water rise up and splash on Hiei. The car sped off , leaving Hiei transformed into a girl. Hiei growled quietly and continued walking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Evening started to fall quickly in Japan and quiet anxiety arose in Kurama's house.  
"I don't know how much longer I can stand that snoring. When is it going to end?" Kazuyu Hatanaka asked his wife

  
"I told you, dear. When Shuuichi gets extremely upset , he'll start to snore. Not until he has solved his problem will his snoring end."

  
"Couldn't you just demand him to tell you what's wrong?" 

  
"It would be rude to pry. He'll come to us when he's comfortable enough to tell us his problem. However, he'll probably solve it on his own." Shiori told him as she put their clothes away in a dresser.

  
"I need at least two hours of undisturbed sleep." Kazuyu looked worn out from lack of sleep.  


"I could ask Shuuichi to take little Shuichi out for ice cream or something along those lines."   


"That's a great idea, hon." He said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


"What's the shrimp doing here!" Kuwabara began to shriek out. Hiei gave the oaf a cold glare.  


"I hope you don't mind Kazuma. I told Hiei that we can get some candy before going to the movies." Yukina intervened before a fight broke out.

  
"It's no problem at all, Yukina." Kuwabara let out an oafish laugh to cover up his annoyance. "I know the perfect candy shop. It's just around this block." Kuwabara said as he burst into a dash down the street, thinking, _˜the sooner we get the candy, the sooner I could be alone with Yukina.'_

  


"Kazuma is really excitable." Yukina commented but Hiei withheld any remarks on the subject, fearing it might hurt Yukina's feelings.

  
The store was an uniquely designed like a gingerbread house. On the other side of the street, Yusuke and Keiko were walking along and spotted the trio walking into the candy store and decided to follow them. Inside the shop the walls were painted with a dull yellow. There were two floors that held a series of towering plexiglass tubes acting like pillars. 

  
"Hey, Kuwabara." Yusuke greeted. A small conversation took place that went unnoticed by the gender changing demon. Hiei was too busy surveying the array of candies behind the plexi-glass containers.

  
A small grin came to Hiei's lips as she tired to decide what to choose. "Hiei." A short eleven year old boy came running up to Hiei with a small bag of candy clutched in his hand. 

  
"Shuichi." Hiei said to acknowledge the little brother of Kurama and went back to eyeing the various candies. 

  
"This one is good, it has a lot of caramel. Also, that one there is good, too ." Shuichi pointed to arrangements of sugary treats and Hiei listened with interest to the younger boys opinion. On the second level of the candy shop, Kurama was talking to Maya. Maya tried to pretend that their encounter was a coincidence but Kurama knew the girl was stalking him like most of his admirers. A quiet haze fell on Kurama as he became distracted from Maya's ranting when he spotted Hiei.   


****

/˜What is Hiei doing here?/ Shuuichi-Kurama thought.  


__

*˜The real question Shuuichi is ˜Why is your brother acting so chummy with Hiei?* Yoko-Kurama suddenly replied  


****

/Shuichi is a people person and would talk to anybody. They're not chummy./  


*Don't be naive. Hiei usually ignores humans but she looks very fascinated in what the boy is saying.*

  
Down on the bottom floor, the two of them walked to the cashier to pay for the over load of candy, they picked out. "The words I'll pay for your candy." drifted into Kurama's ears.

  
_*The little brat is trying to make a move on Hiei by offering to pay.*_  


****

/That's not a nice way to talk about my brother./

  
_*You won't be saying that once the brat has stolen what's ours… That is pathetic … he doesn't even have enough money to buy Hiei candy.*_

  
**_/I should go down and pay./_**  


*No, let him squirm. Let Hiei see how worthless the brat is… Now, who is that and why is he paying for the candy?*

  
**_/I think his name is Miroshi and he's a new student in school. He gained popularity quickly. Some of the girls that thought they couldn't get a chance with me, went to him but he didn't seem interested in them./_**

  
_*His interest lays with our little fire demon.*_  


****

/Hiei isn't some sort of possession, you know?/  


*That is exactly what our cursed companion is*  


****

/Sometimes, I can't believe we're the same person./  


*Do you want to lose Hiei?/

  
**_/No./_**

  
_*Than you better go down there and take claim on what rightfully belongs to you.*_  


**__**

/…/

  
_*If you're not going to do anything than I will.*_

  
"Shuuichi. Are you feeling well?" Maya asked fearfully. Kurama snapped out of his discussion with his other self.   


"Yes, I'm feeling fine." Kurama lied straight into her eyes. "I would like to walk home with you, just to make sure you are okay." Unable to decline the offer, Kurama nodded his head in approval. 

  
On the lower level, Miroshi paid for Hiei's bag of candy and the cashier handed it to him. While the clear plastic bag momentarily sat in his hand he slipped an orange sphere, that looked like candy, through the container. With a warm and friendly smile he passed the bag to Hiei. Little Shuichi frowned at the blonde haired boy, who could afford the sweets. At that moment, the stage was set for a game wherein Kurama, little Shuichi and Miroshi carefully try to worm their way into Hiei's heart. While Maya tries to win Kurama's affection.

__


	9. Candy Part 2: Oh no, She is a one person...

****

Candy Part 2: Oh no, She is a one person Anime Convention

By Beautiful Dreamer1

Yusuke and Kuwabura's laughter was uncontrollable as they watched Miroshi, from behind, continually flirting with Hiei as they walked down the street to the movie theater. Little Shuichi was beside Hiei with a little pout on his face but somehow he managed to hold Hiei's hand and that fact alone brought a smile back to little Shuichi's face. Hiei wasn't paying much thought to either of his admirers because she was too busy savoring the sweetness of the candy that was tuck inside her pocket. Trailing at the back of the group was Kurama and Maya. Kurama's face had grown pale at the sight in front of him and the constant questioning about his health from Maya wasn't helping matters. Gradually, Kurama's spirit energy started to rise, which caught Miroshi, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabura's attention. 

"Is something wrong back there, Shuuichi!" Miroshi shouted with a smile on his face. The group stopped to hear Kurama's reply. 'Answer his question as _friendly, polite, and calm as humanly possible.' Kurama said to himself. _

'None of this would be happening if only you came out with your relationship with Hiei. Or you can let me seduce Hiei.' His Yoko side voiced.

'How do you expect to get into our demon form? We can't change at will.' The other half asked and the Yoko went silent.

"Everything is fine." Kurama muttered with a force smile.

A short distance away, a deep chuckle was coming from a girl walking down the street in the opposite direction of the group with her rain-bowed colored hair swaying back and forth. People stepped aside to avoid the strange girl as she munched on her bag of candy. As the new girl was reaching for her last piece of candy, she ran into Hiei. Both of the girls' candy fell towards the ground. Hiei quickly picked up her bag. Aloud piercing scream became out of the multi-colored haired girls mouth and a lot of people stopped what they were doing to stare.

"That's my candy. Give it back!" The girl shouted, her single piece of chocolate lying next to her. Hiei scowled at the female lunatic and decided it was best to leave the moron alone. "Don't turn your back on me, you thief. Because, I, Suzaku no Miko Ayami of the Tokyo Shrine, where we sell charms, wards, and other magical items, shall punish you!"{1} Ayami recited while striking a dorky pose near the end. A cold wind filled the silence that followed. 

"Idiot." Was Hiei's only response to Ayami's accusation. 

"I have been watching you in your transgression, even though the sun may decide to forgive you, I will not."{2} Ayami said talking a mile a minute. In the middle of her speech, Yusuke questioned,

"Where the hell does she get these corny sayings?" Yusuke asked more to himself than to anyone. 

"It's time now for retribution, prepare yourself." {3} Ayami stood there and started to dig through her shirt as a Video Girl Ai key chain, a Record of Lodoss coffee mug, six Card Captors movie posters, a Tokyo Babylon CD soundtrack, and other anime paraphernalia came tumbling out of her blouse. 

"Oh, yeah! Here it is!" Ayami exclaimed, picking up a few choice items off the ground. "Watch with the power of the Legendary Lovely Eye-patch and this ward, I shall purify you of all evil." {4}

"Ah! It is not working." She cried. "Wait, where did that little thief go?" Ayami and everyone else looked around but Hiei was gone. Ayami growled like a wild dog and pulled out two pieces of paper. 

"You and You will help me bring that fiend to righteousness." Neither Kurama or Miroshi were expecting the excitable teen to slap wards on to their arms. "I have place these wards of Justice and Obedience on to my helpers so they won't be corrupted by her evil ways!" Ayami declared. 

"Hold on, whose wards aren't spelled right…oh, my." Yukina said with a startled voice but Ayami didn't wait to listen as she dragged the two demons, off on a search for Hiei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authoress: Don't Hate Me. I know it's a short chapter, I'm sorry. Anways, **How do you like Ayami? **Well, believe it or not. This girl does have a perhaps in the story. Anyways, Ayami's lines come from:

{1} Sailor Moon

{2} Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi

{3} Amelia from Slayers Next

{4} preference to Jubei: Sercet of the Legendary Lovely Eye-Patch


	10. In the Night

In The Night 

Beautiful Dreamer

"Ah!" A piercing scream echoed through the air of the evening. Yusuke and the rest went running towards the yell. What they found as they went around a city block and into a dark alley disturbed them greatly, um… not really. On the ground laid Ayami, appearing paralyzed by something and drool started to over flow from her mouth. In the corner of the alley was Miroshi, doing the chicken dance and doing it quite well.

"Okay…so, where the hell is Kurama?" Yusuke said as he scanned the alley. 

"Who's Kurama?" Little Shuichi looked at him with confusion. 

"Well… it's…no one, just a person I know…We should be search for your brother." Yusuke said he tried to think of a logical excuse. A powerful energy flickered through the air. Yusuke and Kuwabara grew tense and directed their sight to the top the building. Pure surprise was all they could feel as they seen the moonlight outlining the shape of a fox demon. The fox demon gave them a sly smile as he jumped on another building and continued on into the night. 

"Keiko, Yukina, Why don't you take Shuichi home, it's getting kinda of late for him to be out. And me and Kuwabara will keep looking?" Yusuke said with a stern tone that Keiko recognized that something serious was going to happen. Shuichi could be heard protesting the idea. Keiko put a hand on Shuichi's shoulder and said, "This is one of those rare occasions that Yusuke is right about, it's too late for a boy of your age to be out."

"You sound just like my mom." Shuichi said as he gave in and guided Yukina and Keiko to his house.

Elsewhere, Hiei was standing on top of a roof and looking down into a large studio window, the people inside caught her eye. They were gliding across the floor with so much grace she which is unexpected from a human. Hiei watched as each preformed a different move across the tilted floor. 

Abruptly, a pair of hands wrapped around Hiei's waist and dragged her into an embrace. 

"Miss me?" A masculine voice questioned. 

Hiei twisted her head up and was met with golden eyes. Long silvery hair swayed genteelly in the breeze. The person started to run his finger through Hiei's black hair while softly blowing in her ear. There was smoldering desire in his touch, and he waited for Hiei's cold resistance to melt underneath the heated touch. 

"Kurama…" Hiei said barely above a whisper. 

"Yes, Hiei…" Kurama said in a seductive voice.

"Will you stop touching me?" Hiei's voice rose. Kurama frowned slightly at the reaction he got. "Tell me, what are those people doing?" Hiei pointed at the window.

Kurama moved closer to the ledge of the roof and peered into the window.

"They're standing." Kuruma said in a dull tone.

"No, what were they doing before? The part, when they were walking on their toes." Hiei grew more irritated with the conversation. Kurama gave her the look that he still didn't comprehend. Hiei let out a sigh and walked out to the middle of the roof. Kurama watched with curiosity as Hiei spread her arms out and position her legs in an L shape. Then Hiei began to pirouette across the rooftop in wide, sweeping circles. 

Somewhere during this time, Kurama remember an American commercial for a credit card that fitted this situation perfectly.

There something you can buy like:

The sweet taste of Candy coating your mouth - 50 cents

Two scoops of hot caramel Ice Cream- 4 dollars and 39 cents

Watching Hiei dancing across a rooftop…priceless.

(authoress note: can I get any stupider? Answer is yes.)

Hiei stopped, with a slight blush across her face, as her new human body started to feel…embarrassed. And there was Kurama trying to withhold his laughter as Hiei gave him the evil eye. 

"It's a human dance called ballet." Kurama said as he was trying to keep a straight face.

"What purpose does it serve?"

"They do it for entertainment."

"It's not for a ritual but for pleasure." Kurama nodded his head yes at Hiei's statement.

"What a ridiculous waste of time." 

"I wouldn't say that. There are dances that are quite enjoyable to perform." Hiei didn't get the subtitle meaning of Kurama words as he slowly approached. One thing Hiei, did get, was that it would be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Excuse my stupidity and short chapters. If have any suggestions, please tell me.


	11. Icy Warmth

Icy Warmth

By Beautiful Dreamer1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the alley, Miroshi finally broke free of the ward's spell. He frowned at it and threw it to the ground. He was ready to return to his base until he saw Maya. An idea popped into his head.

"It seems like we have been forgotten by the group." Miroshi directed the statement towards Maya.

"It appears so, but I'm so worried about Shuuichi." 

"No need to worry about finding him, what you need to be worrying about is winning his heart." A slight blush arose in Maya's cheeks at Miroshi's remark. 

"I didn't know I was being so obvious about my feeling for Shuuichi."

"Yes, you were quite transparent."

"Oh." 

"But I think we can help each other out. You'll get Shuuichi and I'll get Hiei's affection." Miroshi said with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei shifted in her slumber, snuggling closer against the heat and released a soft sigh. A brush of fervor entered her body as she wiggled deeper into the source of heat. It felt so good against her skin.

  
Mmm, she purred as sleep started to drift away. A familiar scent entered her nose that reminded her of roses. It reminded her of... Hiei's eyes flew open, and she saw the moon shining through the branches of the trees. Wait! Where was she? A slight realization hit her, she was in the Makai.

  
Hiei immediately tensed against him once she recognized the hugger who nestled her into his arms. The arousing aroma, the strong arms, and hardened length could only belong to one man or demon. The only person she believed could have such wild desires to have sex in the middle of the woods. It was no other than Yoko Kurama but blurs of the red haired Shuuichi kept popping into her head. The faces and bodies kept changing during the evening. It seemed like he had to fight with himself for dominance on which body to stay in. 

However, things were still unclear. Though she had brief memories of her body given into the Yoko's seduction on the rooftop of the human building and him carrying her to the portal. They were the only things she could remember. "How did I give into the fox and why did I give into my emotions?" Hiei questioned in her mind. "It wasn't safe or suitable to feel this way about him, but it wasn't planned either." Hiei's mind kept rambling as she lay on the ground. She stiffened, hoping that she'd go unnoticed as Kurama was slowly regaining consciousness.

  
The golden depths of Kurama's eyes, stared hard at her, knowing how his presence for the past two months continued to make both their lives a living hell. Things still weren't stilled between them and it was creating a rift between them. 

  
Although he did enjoy the feel of her soft flesh beneath his palm, and images of her flashed through his head, making him hard and breathless as his mind, entertaining this deluded fantasy, picturing her naked beneath him with those gorgeous legs wrapped around his waist. From the fullness of her lips, the delicate bone structure, and smooth creamy skin to her courageous spirit, impulsiveness and outspoken nature, he deemed Hiei one remarkable demon.

  
_/pervert can't you keep your mind off of sex, just once? /_ The voice of Shuuichi floated through the Yoko's mind.

__

*I'm giving Hiei a compliment* The Yoko retorted. 

__

/Then say it to Hiei. Say something before we lose Hiei again! / Shuuichi yelled to Kurama.

"Your new body has amazing stamina. I thought I would need to be gentle with you." Yoko Kurama said with a sly smile. The yoko could hear a disapproving moan coming from Shuuichi. However, Hiei seemed to have ignored the comment. 

  
"Kurama, why...why did you let yourself be reborn into the human world? You degrade yourself into socializing with those filthy humans. The demon of legend..." Kurama cut her off right then by saying. 

"Right now, you're also a filthy human." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted it. But it made him mad that Hiei would criticize him for wanting to stay alive and he was lucky to be born into the human race.

  
"Hiei." Yoko began to speak. Avoiding his deep, golden eyes, Hiei announced her sudden need to see if Yukina got to Genkai's safely. Even in Hiei's girl form, the cursed demon was still the fastest Kurama has every seen because with a blink of an eye, Hiei was gone and so was the warmth and sensual delight the yoko felt. 

  
/ You did a really great job./ Shuuichi said sarcastically. 

  
The yoko didn't reply, instead he curled up into the spot where Hiei use to be, trying to gather up the warmth Hiei left behind. He needed that warmth to melt his cold heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I would like to thank Ningen for proof reading this chapter. Supreme Kudos, Ningen! 

Major Kudos to my reviewers, some of you are reading my mind. And I appreciate people who don't review but continue to read. **If you have a complaint about this chapter, please, tell me.** I'm still open to all suggestion on how make this fic better. 

Also, Thanks to my mom for letting me on the internet so I can update, when she has important phone calls to make. (Yes, people, I have to dial up to get internet service.)

Okay, I'm done thanking people. Ciao, Beautiful Dreamer1 (I hate fan fiction.net for putting a one at the end of my name.)


	12. Halloween

****

Halloween

By Beautiful Dreamer

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


It was autumn, and the leaves outside were turning the same rusty color as the brick wall around the school. The silent glances and the hard feelings were back in place for Kurama and Hiei. They sat in class, not paying much attention to the teacher talking in the front of the room. The bell rung overhead, signaling it was the end of the day. The teacher stopped the kids before they left the room and started to say, "I like to conclude for today, that it 


	13. Party

Party

By Beautiful Dreamer1

"Miroshi's plan worked. I'm here, walking in the park with Shuuichi. Beside the fact that a lot of girls are trailing us, this is perfect. But I can't help but wonder what's Miroshi gain in all this?" Maya wonder as she took hold of Kurama's arm as they walked down the street. 

*She seems willing to anything for you. I'm sure she won't protest to a quick tumble in bed.*

/Is sex, all that you want?/

*…. It's not what I want, It's what we need!*

/We don't need her, Yoko./

*How else are we going to get…*

/Yoko. / Shuuichi interrupted the Yoko before he could finish his sentence. /You can't fool me. She is just tool to help null the pain we are feeling. Sex would bring pleasure and release frustration but it will leave us feeling empty in the end./

*How do you know?*

/Because there is only one person that can satisfy us./

*I really do hate it, when you're right, Shuuichi.*

Elsewhere

It was a good thing there weren't any neighbors to worry about. Genkai's temple was close to the city, but far enough for the desired privacy located in the middle of a huge forest. 

Tonight, throughout the forest, were the echoes of children's laughter. The abrupt party wasn't turning out half bad. Genkai sat down at a table with Shiori. On the table was an assortment of junk food and drinks. Genkai was used to having unexpected people barging into her home and throwing themselves a party. Yusuke did it all the time and Kuwabara willingly agreed with the promise of food and sake. So, there were always some party food stashed somewhere around the temple. The two women smiled as they observer an unwilling Hiei be blinded folded to play 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey.' It was finally Yukina who convinced Hiei to participate. The children seemed to flock to her as much as they did Hiei. Yukina and the adults worked to together in creating games for the youngsters. 

"Hiei, it seems like I finally found you!" A voice shrieked through the room. Hiei quickly removed the blind fold and faced the direction the voice, coming from outside. 

"Stop hiding and show me, who you are!" Hiei yelled fiercely. 

"How can you forget such a gorgeous face like mine? However, I haven't forgotten you and your injustices. I know everything about you."

"What?"

"Yes, I know all. You're Hiei from Meiou High School, class room 2-3 C. Transfer from the school of delinquencies. You wonder how know all this information. Well, I searched through every school in Japan, asking about you. I was bit surprise that you were in high school, which would had save me time, because I was looking for you in the middle schools. Once, I heard word about you attending Meiou, I went into the school and through your records. And now, I, Suzaku no Miko, shall exact your punishment. You'll regret the day you took my candy." Trying to make a entrance Ayami, leap through the screen door. Rice paper screen and pieces of wooden door frames flew across the floor and in the middle of it was Ayami. It seemed like she hurt herself a bit and moaning in pain. 

"Idiot." Hiei scoffed at the sight.

"Are you all right?" Yukina moved to the girl's side.

"Nooooo. My outfit is ruined. See there is a rip in my cape. This is custom designed to look like an original clothes that Deelit wore." Ayami practically screamed at Yukina. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." Yukina said. 

"Come on, Records of Lodoss. You must know. 'It's what everyone been waiting for…The second part.'" Ayami rambled and then she suddenly remember why she was here. "I'll tell you the wonders of Lodoss later. I have to deal with that wicked girl first."

"But Hiei didn't steal your candy. You ate yours." Yukina said politely. 

"Yes, she did. She stole my sweet delightful candy. And… hey, what are you kids looking at? No, stop. Ouch." Ayami was now on the floor whining as a bunch of girls started to kick and bit her. The adults rushed to Ayami's aid, by pulling the girls off, before Ayami became seriously hurt. 

"Thank you, for get the little monsters off me. Aw, that's my ear." Shiori tightly grabbed Ayami and was bringing her to her feet.

"Young lady, this is not a way a person should act. Especially, one that claims to be a priestess's of Suzuka." Shiori calmly reprimanded. "You'll apologize to everyone for your rude behavior."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ayami repeated several times. "Please, let go of my ear."

A small smirk graced Hiei's lips at the spectacle. 'Is this the reason why Kurama so polite? If he's rude, he'll be caught in Shiori's deadly ear lock.' Hiei thought. During the commotion a loud knock came from the broken door. A bunch of thunderous dreamy sighs were release from a bunch girls, once they saw the new arrival. His hair was perfectly in place, his clothes were causal but on him it extremely formal, and a bouquet of fresh red roses were firmly in hand. Shuichi frowned at him as he made way towards Hiei and presented him with the gift of roses. 'I hate that guy. I don't have the money yet to get Hiei a present. But I will soon.' Shuichi said to himself.

"Miroshi." Hiei spat his name out bitterly and didn't make a move to take the flowers.

"You're looking charming as ever Hiei. I really like your choice in costumes. Orange and black suits you nicely."

"Why are you here?" Hiei asked suspiciously.

"I'm here to see you of course and to give you a token of my affection." Miroshi took the liberty and grabbed Hiei's hand. Miroshi brushed his thumb over the smooth surface of Hiei's hand. The act wasn't just to have an opportunity to touch Hiei, but to affirm that Hiei did eat the candy that Miroshi slipped into the candy bag.

'The effects of the orb seem to be working. In a while, it will have Hiei's soul trapped… What? This something that I wasn't excepting. Interesting, this new situation could turn out to be beneficial to the main plan and the orb will make the process go faster. I'll only have to wait three months instead of nine months that is regular for human women. But, Hiei could never be considered normal by human or demon standards.' Meanwhile, Hiei forcefully removed her hand from Miroshi's grasp, making him throw away his thought. 

"My sweet Hiei, I'm sorry, I can't stay longer. I hope you enjoy your party." With that said, Miroshi left the temple. The room was totally silent except for Ayami's repeated pleas of, "Can you let go of my ear, lady?"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear." Shiori released her grip on the Ayami's ear. 

"I'm free. I'm free." Ayami said as she leapt out a window.

"This turned out to be more amusing party." Genkai said to herself as she brought her tea cup to her lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	14. Unexpected News

Unexpected News  
By Beautiful Dreamer1  


  
Shiori had arrived home from work and was greeted with an annoyed Hiei and an excitable Shuichi. However, Hiei's face seemed a little pale.  


"Good afternoon, you two." Shiori said as she balanced a large paper bag, containing groceries, while she withdrew a pair of keys from her purse. 

  
"Mom, can Hiei stay for awhile?" Shuichi shouted as he followed her inside. Hiei seemed to linger in the doorway like she was gathering all her strength to move. 

"Of course. Hiei, I hope you're staying for dinner." Shiori replied as she opened the refrigerator door. "Shuichi, you and Hiei can find something to do, while I cook dinner."

  
"Okay. We'll watch T.V." Shuichi ran to the living room to switch on the television, then plopped down in front. Uninterested in what was on the screen, Hiei sat herself on the floor next to the couch. 

  
"Hmm. That looks good. Don't you think?" Shuichi commented on the channel displaying a decorative chocolate cake. A strong repulsive feeling started to build up instead of the addictive hunger that Hiei usually felt for sweets. A window to the side provided a quick opening to relieve the humanized demon. 

  
"Kaasan. Come quickly! Hiei is sick." 

  
"Oh dear. Come lie down on the couch." Shiori was at Hiei's side immediately, guiding her to a piece of furniture nearby. After Hiei was settled, Shiori dashed off and came back with a thermometer. 

  
"Open your mouth." Hiei didn't have the will to argue with the silly woman and obeyed the orders she had given. In a few seconds, a beep was heard and Shiori looked at the digital numbers. "102 degrees. Shuichi, will you be alright by yourself?"  


"Yes, why?"  


"I will be right back. I need to take Hiei to the doctor's."  


"I want to come, too."   


"Not this time. Your brother will be home soon. Be good while I'm gone." Shiori kissed Shuichi's forehead and lead Hiei out the front door.  


*Doctor's Office one hour later*  


Shiori had filled out the papers with a few difficulties as they waited for the doctor to call them back in. One, Hiei didn't have a last name and so, she improvised and used her late husband's name. Somehow it seemed fitting, she didn't think Kazuya would approve of her giving Hiei, his last name. "Hiei Minamino." Also, Shiori found that Hiei was a foreigner so she could understand why Hiei didn't have any of documentations to give the clinic. 

  
"Hiei Minamino." The doctor called for the two women to come back in. The doctor closed the door behind them, then pulled out his lab test sheet.

  
"The tests show that Hiei has caught a slight cold and will need to rest for a week. With a few pills, that nasty cold will go away." Announced the doctor.  


"I'm glad it's not anything serious." Shiori said with a sigh of relief.   


"No need to worry, this cold will not effect Hiei's pregnancy." The doctor said with a reassuring smile.

  
"What!" exclaimed Hiei and Shiori.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, people. I know it's short but I'm trying to finish this story. All the chapters will go by quickly. I apologize for the fast pace and grammar mistakes of the story from here after. Lemon chapters can be found on adultfanfiction.net and mediaminer.org


	15. Lost

Lost

By Beautiful Dreamer aka Beauty chan

A brief silence laid between Shiori and Hiei as they walked down the hall of the clinic. Shiori has been accompanying Hiei to all her appointments for the last few months. The pregnancy was going a lot faster than the doctors expected. They found out today that Hiei was carrying triplets and the babies were in the last stages of development. The children were due to arrive within the next month. However, Hiei showed no visual signs of being pregnant expect for a small potbelly stomach and the large quantity of food she consumed. 

  
  
As Hiei was walking along, she started to remember the past and a wave of doubts began to consume her. The life of a forbidden child, the fights, the work as Mukuro's heir and detective, the content danger she wasn't right to put on a child.  


  
"Shiori."  


  
"Yes?"  


  
"How do you know if you're the right person to raise children?"  


  
Shiori stopped and looked down at Hiei and said; "Do you already care for you children?" For a moment, Hiei didn't reply but with a slow nod of her head, she answered yes.  


  
"Do you feel the need to protect them from harm?" Another nod came from Hiei.  


  
"Then, you are the right person to raise my grandchildren." Hiei was shocked, _'Did she know about Kurama and herself?'  
_

  
"Your grandchildren?" Hiei asked.  


  
"Yes, even though you aren't my biological daughter I have grown to love you as if you were my own child. If you don't mind, I'd like you to consider me a second mother." Shiori gave Hiei a bright smile, and a faint smile was returned by the fire demon. Nothing more needed to be said.  


  
Shiori dropped Hiei off at the temple. Inside, Yukina awaited Hiei with tea and cake. So far, only Genkai, Yukina, and Shiori knew of the pregnancy. Shiori insisted that Hiei's guardian know about the situation. Yukina and Genkai were more than surprised by the announcement. Both took care of Hiei, Genkai showed Hiei some lighter exercises instead of the heavy training Hiei insisted on doing. Yukina made sure there was always food set out and that she took the pills that the doctors prescribed.   


  
"Kazuma told me that both schools are having a joint field trip for the upcoming festival of some kind. You are suppose to spend your time with family and friends. The students are going to take the bus and the families will get their own way of transportation. Genkai is going to be a chaperone. Hiei, are you going to the hot springs next week?" Yukina spoke as she poured some tea into both of their cups.  


  
"No."  


  
"I was hoping you would. Kazuma said he would show me around and something about having a late swim or something like that."  


  
_'There is no way I'm going leave Yukina alone with that buffoon.' _Hiei thought to herself. "I'll go." She reluctantly told Yukina.   


  
"That is great. I am glad you changed your mind. I think it would be good if you relax."   


  
"Yukina, I'll be gone for a while." Hiei said as she got to her feet.   


  
"It's getting late, so be careful." Yukina whispered as Hiei disappeared.  


  
The lights were coming on in the city. It didn't take long for Hiei to arrive to the desired destination. Hiei stood in front of Kurama's house, hesitating to go inside. Turning her head up to the window; she noticed the light in Kurama's room wasn't on and there was no youkai energy present. Scanning the area, Hiei found a trace of his youkai. The fox was only a short distance away from his house.  


  
Hiei could feel Kurama's presence as soon as she turned the corner. Hiei's face went pale as she spotted Kurama. Underneath a lamppost, Kurama was in an intense lip-lock with the girl named Maya. Maya's arms were securely wrapped around his neck. A few death threats were coming from behind the bushes of some jealous fans that were stalking Kurama. Another batch of girls were in tears. Suddenly, one the girls came running out and grabbed Maya by the hair. A brawl commenced, with Kurama in the middle, trying to break them up. However, Kurama forgot the quarrel, feeling the eyes of someone behind the corner.   


  
As if on cue, the rain began to pour in buckets. The heavy rain pushed Hiei's hair straight down, and her hand made an indent in the stone wall. Hiei's face was mixture of violent anger, disbelief, and a deep sadness. Kurama stood there; not able to find his voice due to the guilt, but a mild satisfaction filled him at seeing Hiei's hurt expression. Just as Kurama was about to go to Hiei, the two fighting girls landed on top of him. When Kurama looked up, Hiei was gone. 

  
  
Hiei let the rain drench her. '_Damn, why did I fall for his trickery. I knew this would happen and I was prepared for something like this…it doesn't matter to tell him, bastard.' _Hiei was lost in thought and didn't feel the rain drenching her from head to foot, though it still fell in large sheets.   


  
"Hiei." Miroshi was beside her with a bright red umbrella.  


  
"What do you want?" Hiei spoke with spite.  


  
"Only your company." Miroshi flashed Hiei an award winning smile.   


  
"Get lost." Hiei said as she made her way down some stone steps. *There could have been a hundred steps there but some people would have said 99. To make everyone happy, lets say there was 99 1/2 steps.**(1)* **These stairs spiraled around the cliff a few times and you could see the steps below. A very low rail was only put in place at the height of a toddler.**   
**

  
"Don't leave. Can we talk a while?" Miroshi called out, watching the fire demon walk down the steps but, Hiei wasn't listening. The sound of splashing feet could be heard. The steps of a frantic person dashing down the steps at breakneck speed. Not paying attention, the person shoved Hiei off the side of the low railing and kept running. Free falling forward, feeling gravity pulling her down Hiei desperately tried to control the fall, transforming it into a flip. When her feet connected with the ground, Hiei lost her footing because of the rain, slamming her head against the stone. At that moment, Hiei lost consciousness and her body tumbled down to the bottom.  


  
A few hours later, dazed, Hiei struggled to open her eyes; there was soft bedding beneath her and she was about to drop back to sleep when the sounds of babies crying caught her attention. Groggily, Hiei brought her head to the side, soon the cries dulled as her eyes landed on the source of the noise. Two people in white uniforms were holding a pair of babies. Hiei looked closely, both were boys, one with green eyes and other with golden, and they stared at one another.   


  
"This is the last child. This girl's eyes are red." A man's voice told his fellow workers. "We should send the children into the natal intensive care unit."  


  
"Right away, doctor." The two nurses spoke in unison. Hiei force herself to look straight ahead and was met with a pair of crimson eyes before passing out.  


  
A few hours, later, Genkai, Yukina, and Shiori were outside of the hospital room. Each woman had a grave expression on their face.  


  
_'Does Hiei ever get a break?' _Genkai was thinking as the doctor went on about with the explanation.  


  
_'I don't know how to help her. What kind of mother am I, if I can't help my own child?' _Shiori rung her fingers together.  


  
_'Even though Hiei doesn't realize that I'm his sister; I think he will feel like he has lost his entire family… Hiei needs me to be strong for him. I'll be here for him.' _Yukina thought as she was trying to hold back her tears. As the doctor finished, he told them to go in. After a while of waiting, they heard a groan.  


  
"hn."  


  
"…Hiei"  


  
"Hiei."  


  
"Where?"  


  
"You are in the hospital."  


  
"Where are the children."  


  
No one spoke for a moment until Yukina squeaked out.  


  
"I'm sorry, Hiei, they didn't make it."  


  
"I don't believe it!" Hiei sat up quickly.  


  
"The doctors tried all they could." Shiori said sadly.  


  
"No! I heard them crying and saw them moving! Didn't you hear them crying?!"  


  
"I know it is difficult but have to understand…" Genkai began to speak until Hiei ripped off the I.V. and the sensors and groggily got to her feet.   


  
"You're all wrong! I'll show you, even if I have to tear this place down to find them." Hiei bellowed, while staggering for the door. Yukina was in front of Hiei, quick as you will, noticing Hiei was about to fall. Both fell to ground with Yukina embracing Hiei. Unknowingly to the women during the time three tears escape Hiei's eyes, and blackish red Hiruseki stones embedded themselves between the twins.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: You can send me hate mail for I've done. I deserve it.

(1)*.* If you watched Kimagure Orange Road. You know those steps.


	16. The Gentle Breeze: Jin and Touya Side St...

The Gentle Breeze: Jin and Touya Side Story 

By Beautiful Dreamer1 aka Beauty chan 

"We go up, down, left, right, flying through the air without a care. Loopy, loopy in a circle." Jin sang, while speeding wildly through the air. "Are ya having fun yet, Touya?" Not hearing any response from his companion, Jin turned his head to check his back, where Touya was supposed to be. "Where did ya go?" Jin looked up and side-to-side. "Don't cha know, he'd disappeared on me." Jin placed both hands on his hips and puffed out his cheeks. 

"Jin!" A loud echoing sound of Touya's voice called from below him. Jin looked down to see a tiny dot, free falling, ungraceful, towards the ground.

"Gee, Touya, how did ya manage to get all the way down there? You know you can't fly." Unaware, Touya lost his grip on Jin's shoulders, just a few minutes ago, when the Wind Master was doing a loopy loop. "I guess I hafta save ya." Jin said, mostly to himself and nodding his head with arms crossed. 

In a swan dive type action, Jin took off like a bullet to catch Touya. Increasing his speed force, ripping through the air around him, Jin quickly gained on Touya. As he got closer, he spread out his arms and encircled them around Touya's waist. Jin drew him closer to his chest. At that moment, Jin thought, 'for someone born of ice, he certainly feels warm. It would be kinda nice to stay like this.'

"Jin…" The Ice Master muttered softly and a mild blush went across his face. As the moment grew, Touya felt content in the unexpected embrace, while feeling the wind blowing rapidly through his hair as they continued to fell down, and down and down. 

"Jin!" It finally hit Touya that Jin wasn't stopping their descent to the ground.

"Is there something wrong?" Jin asked in a dreamy like state. 

"We're still falling." Touya spoke in a slight panic.

"Oh, I completely forgot." Jin sounded highly amused by the fact. With little effort, Jin slowed down their speed and brought them into an upright position, lingering in the air.

"How could you forget?" Touya's voice slightly grew louder with agitation. 

"Sorry, Touya. I just got, kinda, distracted." Jin closed his eyes and brought one hand to the back of his head and rubbed his other hand across his nose (A/N: Classic Anime gesture, for when you don't want to reveal what is on your mind, bashfulness, or trying avoided a situation.) Suddenly, Jin became aware that Touya was missing again. A big splash was heard beneath him and Jin quickly moved closer to the ground. The wind master quickly scanned the area; it looked like some kind of training ground, with hundreds of watering pools throughout it. For the life of him, he couldn't pick which of the small pools of water the splash came from. On the side of the arena was an old demon looking curiously at him.

"Hey, did ya happen to see where an ice demon with light blue hair landed?" Jin shouted a few yards away from the demon.

"Yep." Jin waited for the old demon to say more but nothing came.

"Where is he?" Jin asked.

"Down there." The demon said.

"Which one?" Jin was growing mad with his simple answers. Touya could be drowning, while he waited for the old demon to tell him the details but to look through every pool would waste valuable time, too, if he didn't pick the right one. Suddenly, a low gasp followed by coughing, a merged from one of the pools. Touya weakly swam to the piece of land and pulled himself out of the water. Jin quickly landed in front of the ice demon and bent down to rub his wet back. 

"Are ya okay, Touya?" Jin ears were hanging low out of sympathy and worry. Touya sharply looked up and gave him a cold glare. Yet, the glare didn't give off a feeling of intimidation, instead it was more like an annoyed expression. Jin's ears perk up as he examined more of Touya's features. Jin's noted that Touya's: hair has grown at least an inch, longer eye lashes, fuller pinkish lips, rounder hips and two lumps on his chest.

"Hey, Touya, whatcha hiding under your shirt?" Jin asked curiously.

"What are talking about? I'm not hiding anything."

"I bet it is a surprise present for me." Before Touya knew it, Jin excitedly launched himself at Touya and lifted up his shirt.

"Ah!" Both exclaimed as they saw breast on Touya's chest. Touya quickly pulled down his shirt and folded his arms over his newly formed breasts.

"Touya, you've …you've…have…" Jin held his hand in a half circle near his flat chest to indicate Touya's new equipment. "I thought you were a boy!"

"Your buddy is half boy and half girl, now because he landed into the spring of a drowned girl. Each pool of water has its own curse." The old demon spoke.

"How do I get rid of this?" A person clearly disguised, anxiety tinting Touya's voice.

"No one has ever been cured but you can turn back into a guy with hot water." The demon coolly replied and left the two alone. Jin watched the elder demon depart into a small shack. Once the door was closed, Jin turned his attention back to Touya. However, Touya swiftly walking into a forest and leaving Jin behind.

"Touya, wait up. Where ya going?" Jin yelled as he ran after Touya.

"To a tavern or a nearby source of water with no curses."

"It would be quicker if I fly us?" By this time, Jin had caught to Touya.

"I'm keeping my feet on the ground from now on." Touya said resentfully as the ice demon started to put some distance between them.

"There is nothing to fear, when I'm in the air." Jin said, full of confidence with joyful attitude. 

"… Jin, you are not very reliable."

Jin ears drooped a bit from the comment. The two walked quietly long the forest with Touya in the front and Jin following behind. Jin's mind rambled about, trying to think of way to apologize to Touya and not angry with him. A short distance away, noises were coming from the bushes. 

Out of curiosity, Jin went to the noise. As he pushed away the bushes, it finally revealed a winged pig demon. A runt, it could easily be concealed within his hands but it had so much energy as it rolled around on the ground.

"Come here, little guy. I think Touya would enjoy small piggy like you for a pet." Jin scoped up the piglet into his hands and ran to get Touya.

"Touya, I gotta present for ya." Wind demon was now blocking his companions path.

  


"What is it Jin?" The Ice Master wasn't as enthused to see anything Jin had to offer. Jin opened his hands to reveal a dazed winged pig sitting on its butt. The pig shook its head fiercely to the side. Then he got up and ran in circles on the wind demon's hand.

"Jin, put it back where you found it."

"You don't want the him." The pig stopped going in circles and stared at Touya. Swiftly, the demon took off and nuzzled itself against Touya's neck. Touya gentle grabbed the rascal and put him on the ground. The pig quickly ran to Touya's foot and continued to rub itself against him.

"See Touya, he likes ya." Jin smiled as he talked. Touya only sighed and began to walk again.

"What are ya going to name it?"

"I don't know. You decide."

"How about Porky?"

"No."

"Bacon."

"I don't think so."

"Spam, the other white meat."

"What?"

"Never mind. Let's call 'im, Hammy."

"…Alright."

"Do you like little fella?"

"Qweee." Hammy squealed in delight. So the trio walked down the path together.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

AN: I did this story because I wanted to lighten up the mood before I good back to some angst writing. This story is essential to the main plot of Hiei, One Half. A major event is going to occur in the next chapter or maybe the one after that. So, I need to take a poll. 

Do you all want me to start this story under a different title or keep adding on to this one?

Also, can I have some people's permission to host their fanfiction and pictures on my site. I allow all types of fics and pics. If I can get more stuff, I upgraded the quality of my site. I really do want to improve it. So, please allow me to host some of your stories. 

Thank you to everyone that read this story.


	17. The Desperation of a Black Rose

The Desperation of a Black Rose

By Beautiful Dreamer1

"As some of you students have notice, Hiei, has been absent from class for the last two weeks… Does anyone want to volunteer to deliver Hiei's homework assignments to her home?" The classroom was silent and no one dared to raise his or her hands. The teacher sighed heavily, "What is wrong with you all? One of your classmates has not been in school for a while and none of you are concerned. Is this the kind of behavior that goes on in this school?" A few kids sunk into their seats and other students lowered their heads in shame about the statement expect for the red haired teen, who had his chin held on palm. The young man's eyes were transfixed on an empty desk that belonged to Hiei. 

"Minamino. I'm sure you would not mind." The departure bell sounded as the teacher continued to talk.

"Hiei?" Yukina whispered as her eyes adjusted to the dark lighting of Hiei's room. 

Not hearing a response, the ice maiden cautiously entered. In the corner of the room, Hiei was unsheathing her katana and rested it over her heart. 

"Stop!" Using speed Yukina never thought she posed, she was now at Hiei's side with hands wrapped around the hilt of the sword, preventing the blade from sinking into Hiei's skin. Hearing the commotion, Genkai rushed to the bedroom, she was shocked to the sword falling to the floor and Yukina clinging to her brother.

It seemed like a small eternity had gone by as the twins sat trembling next to each other. Both of them were afraid to think, afraid to move. Yukina gathered up her courage to look at her twin.

Hiei's eyes were dull and lifeless. Hiei's hair had straightened down and grew to her waist, her skin paled and she grown to height where her forehead would reach Kurama's chin. Surprise, Yukina had notice that she had grown the same height. However, overnight, Hiei matured more with the lost of her children and became mute. And do to the lack of food, her body gotten a little bit thinner. To Hiei, the experience has already seemed surreal which lingered in a gentle haze of baby's cries and bright eyes of red, green, and gold. Also, Hiei remained female, believing if she were male, it would seem like the children never existed. As Yukina observed Hiei's face, she could tell that her brother would never to be the same again.

"Forgive me, Hiei. What happened to you is all, my fault. I should have been there with you. I promise, I will get stronger and protect you from now on. So, please, don't kill yourself! I know I am being selfish but I still need you with me." Through the bond they shared, Yukina could feel what the fire demon was going through, and it depressed Yukina to think that she could prevent this catastrophe. By this time, the ground was littered with tear gems.

"Don't cry, Yukina…" Hiei's voice was tired but Yukina was truly grateful that Hiei was speaking again.

A knock echoed through the temple but the twins were ignorant of it. Genkai quietly closed the door to Hiei's room as she went to go greet the person at the front door.

"Good evening, Genkai. I'm here to check on Hiei and drop off a few homework assignments." The cheerful sound of Kurama's voice filled the still air.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Come back within the week." Genkai motioned to slide the screen shut but Kurama pressed his hand against it.

"Please, Genkai, is something wrong with Hiei?" Kurama calm façade dropped for a moment but quickly returned. With a heavy sigh, Genkai let the red head inside and led the way to the room. Halting at the bedroom, Genkai firmly knocked on the door. 

"Hiei, you have a guest." Genkai spoke softly. Soon, Yukina appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Kurama. I would appreciate it if you watch over Hiei, while I talk to Genkai." Yukina bowed her head respectfully. 

"Certainly." Now, Kurama was really concerned. Without any hesitation, Yukina and Genkai departed the area and Kurama quickly stepped into the room. Once out of hearing distance from Hiei and Kurama, Yukina spoke out.

"Genkai, can I ask you a favor?"

"Go ahead."

"Would you train me to be a fighter?" Genkai was startled by Yukina's request.

"But why? There is no need for you to learn. Those knuckleheads have enough power to protect you. You have nothing to fear." 

"You don't understand. I need the strength to protect my brother, not myself entirely."

"Your brother?" 

"Hiei…Hiei is my twin brother. I have finally realized he was my brother about a year ago. The first time I met him, I felt a connection between us. The more time he spent around me, the more I became aware of the bond between us…His life started out badly, Genkai and it seems like his life filled with one tragic event after another. I want to lessen his burden anyway I can. Starting from the time I was captured, Hiei was always been there to protect me. But from now on, I want to protect him, it is least can do."

"Yukina the strength that you pose that will protect your brother is your kindness and your love." 

"I do understand what you are saying but still I want to increase my powers. With or without your help." The same fire of determination that use to show in Hiei's eyes, now burned brightly in Yukina.

"You're willful, just like your brother. I guess, I have no choice but train you." Genkai gave her a smirk. 

"Thank you, very much… But there one more thing I must ask of you… Please, don't tell anyone about my training or my relation to Hiei. I don't think the others would take to kindly to me learning how to fight." Yukina stopped talking and anxiety was written all over her face.

"And why not tell Hiei that you are his sister?"

"I don't want Hiei to be disappointed in me. I'm weak and I rely on others to protect me. Also, I distinguish myself as a koorime. I belong to a race of demons that wanted my brother's destruction just because he was born male." Yukina whispered on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Genkai spoke in a kind matter. 

"Thank you. Shall we start a quick lesson before Kurama leaves?" Yukina said with a sad smile.

"Let's get started." Genkai replied as she moved towards the training room.

`~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`

"It has been some time since I have seen you in your male form." Kurama spoke in his usual calm tone.

"I hope you'll burn in the seven flames of Hell." Hiei said bitterly.

When Hiei first heard Kurama's voice at the door, he wanted to run, but he found that he had no strength to get up. Quickly, he decided to warm up a basin of water that sat next to his bedding and poured the water over him. Being in his male form made him feel more secure. 

"I think you've been bite by the green-eyed monster." Kurama said with a smirk believing that Hiei is jealous because he kissed Maya.

"The only green-eyed monster I see is you!" Kurama slightly fletched at the accusation 

"I didn't know that a simple kiss would get you so upset." The amusement was back in Kurama's voice.

"That is not important." There was a deep sadness embedded within Hiei words. This was the first time Kurama had heard such a tone come out of Hiei's mouth.

"Than what is important to you?" Kurama snapped.

"…Three roses."

"What?"

"I want…three roses more darker than crimson but lighter than the darkness."

"First, you greeted me rudely and now, you want something from me." Silence lied between them. Before long, Hiei began to crawl closer to Kurama, who was leaning against the wall.

{sex scene* feel free to skip over it* please, don't report me.} 

Kurama was baffled by Hiei's new behavior as he watched as Hiei make his way to his feet. Slowly, Hiei moved his hands up Kurama's legs. Once, reaching the waistline, Hiei curled his fingers around the interior of Kurama's pants and underwear, and pulled them down to the ground. 

Cold air blew across Kurama's private area as he clutched to the wall for support as Hiei caressed Kurama's length with his tongue. Kurama watched as Hiei's head bobbed up and down. Kurama tensed with pleasure, when he felt Hiei's tongue running over the tiny opening; pre-cum was already dripping from the hole.

While continuing the blowjob, Hiei, moved his fingers into Kurama's butt and started to thrust his fingers into the fox demon. Kurama's moaning was becoming louder and his breathing more strenuous.

Hiei removed his mouth from Kurama's member. Wasting no time, Hiei opened his pants to reveal a harden penis. Hiei position his length into Kurama's entrance and thrust in with any concern about his speed was hurting the young man. No emotions existed at moment; nothing mattered as he pounded mercifully within the red head. 

"You took everything away from me, fox." Hiei mumbled but his words fell on deaf ears as Kurama became engrossed in his own pleasure, even though the force of the thrusts were hard and painful. "I, no longer have my freedom because I always seemed chained to you. My pride has been shattered and I can't stand to face Yukina. Because she'll only be seeing a hallow shell, a worthless forbidden child. A child that even lost his own children because he was asshole for having feelings for a traitorous youkai bastard." When the last harsh word was muttered, both Kurama and Hiei found release. Hiei withdrew himself from Kurama; his length was covered with blood.

{end scene} 

"Hiei…" Kurama's voice was filled with fondness, not worried about the blood running down his leg, he moved closer to capture the fire koorime's lips. 

Hiei looked straight into Kurama's eyes and said, "Will you give me the roses?" Kurama frowned and forgot about the kiss and the urge to leave was the best idea in all the three worlds. Recovering his pants and underwear, Kurama redressed and opened the bedroom door.

"You are not leaving here until you give me what I want… I already made my payment for them." Hiei said in a low harsh voice.

"Hiei, you have become nothing more than a whore." Kurama said coldly as he reached into his hair and pulled out three seeds. "It would have saved me a lot of time and effort, if I knew it would take only three black roses to bed you." Kurama said as threw the seeds to the ground and walked out of the temple. "The seeds will grow, when planted into the soil." Hiei didn't care to see Kurama go, he only wished to gather the seeds up. 

Kurama made it home at six in the evening. As he stepped through the door, he could hear soft crying. Kurama followed the cry to the kitchen, where he found his mother sobbing against the fridge. She was nicely dressed in all black.

"Mother, are you alright?" Kurama moved closer to her. Shiori composed herself. 

"I'll be fine."

"Why are crying?"

"A girl I know babies died at birth a couple of weeks ago and the funeral is today."

"How are the parents taking it?"

"It didn't cross my mind to ask who the father was. It never seemed important, all that matter was that she and the babies were fine. Also, it is not my place to ask such a personal question especially now. She taking it very hard."

"Do you want me to escort you to the funeral?"

"No, only three other people knew she was pregnant besides the doctor and I don't think she would be comfortable with unfamiliar people." Shiori said as walked to the kitchen sink and pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

"I understand… Are you bringing those to the funeral?"

"Yes, these were the only black roses I could find. I thought I could make them stop wilting by putting them in water but they don't look any different."

"Let me have a look…Exactly, Mother, they appear to be becoming more vibrant. Here, take a closer look." Kurama put a little bit of his youkai into the flowers as he handed them back to Shiori.

"Your right. I would have hated to give her such flowers on her children's funeral. I must be going. I am not sure when I will be back, Shuuichi. So, tell the others not to worry." Shiori said as she kissed her son on the forehead.

"Give the girl, my condolences." 

"She'll appreciate your sentiments. Thank you, Shuuichi." Shiori said as she walked out the door.

Shiori arrived at the temple cradling the flowers in her arms. Shiori trudged her way into the forest as she was instructed beforehand. It didn't take long for her to find the spot. There, Hiei stood in front of a medium sized stone.

Shiori looked Hiei over, and saw three reddish black gems hanging closely to Hiei's wrist and his hands were covered in dirt. As Shiori walked closer, she saw a freshly dug plat, with three magnificent roses growing out of it. 

Walking closer to the gravesite, that had no bodies under it. Shiori remembered what happened at the hospital. The staff had told them that a mistake had occurred and the babies were cremated. Everyone was disgusted with the news and hospital's irresponsibility. While, Hiei was yelling to see the bodies. After some time, the doctor had to give Hiei five sedatives. But what was done was done.

Now, Shiori was on her knees as she placed the flowers by the tombstone. Shortly, Genkai and Yukina made their way to the gravesite. Each person there bared witness to the lives that were lost. Their brief entrance into this world had a great effect that will change their lives forever. 

`~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`

AN: Thanks to everyone who has given me permission to host their stories on my website. It should be updated in the middle of March.

Next Chapter (Yusuke's voice): Miroshi, field trips, a wicked traps. I thought I would have a chance to take it easy. Hey, what's this? These are Hiei's memories! Why the hell am I so clueless about what going on? Kurama can you tell me what's going on?

(Yoko Kurama's cold voice): "I don't want to talk about?"

Yusuke: Okay, that was weird? Well, trust me, you don't want to miss out on the next chapter of Hiei, One Half.


	18. The End?

The End? 

By Beautiful Dreamer1

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend, the end

But you'll never follow me  
The end of laughter and soft lies  
* The Doors

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

"Hiei, today is the trip at school." Hiei was buried underneath a blue blanket, and Yukina drew closer to it. 

"They say the cherry blossoms are going to be really pretty and no one should miss seeing them. Hiei, please, will you go for me. You haven't left this room in days, I'm sure you will have a great time. I'm… I'm just worried about you." Yukina's words made Hiei sit up.

"I'll go with you." Hiei said.

  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`

A line of buses were parked next the curb of a local park. Crowds of students from both schools were chatting in their own little groups. Suddenly, the crowd quieted down as they made way for the top two delinquents of Sarasaki High approaching the area. 

"Of course you'd show up for a field trip, Yusuke." A slightly angered Keiko said. 

"Give me a break, Keiko. I can do with some R&R." Yusuke stretched out his arms. 

"Yukina! Where are you hiding my darling?" Kuwabara called through the crowd. 

"Knock it off, baby brother, you're embarrassing yourself." Out of nowhere Shizuru punched her brother in the back of his head.

"What are you doing here sis?"

  
"I'm a chaperon, remember?"

  
"Oh, yeah." Kuwabara said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. 

"Hey, Kuwabara!" The three of his closest friends from school came walking up to him. 

"Hi, guys. What's up?" Kuwabara straightened up.

"We just saw Yukina. She was walking with the other girl that used to go to our school, Hiei."

"The shrimp! Trying to make a move on my sweet, innocent Yukina." Kuwabara shouted frantically. Just then, another burst of cries erupted from the crowd. A swarm of students were hovering around a teen couple. The girl's arms were firmly wrapped around her boyfriends elbow so as to display how close she was to him.

  
"Urameshi, look who finally got a girlfriend." Kuwabara said still talking loudly. 

"I didn't think he would go for the clingy type." Yusuke stated, watching Kurama and Maya walk on to one of the buses. He didn't appear to be too happy with her from Yusuke's perspective, yet, most of the entire populous there, were envious of them. 

"I always thought Kurama and Hiei were a couple." Keiko muttered to Shizuru. 

"Something seems odd about this." Shizuru crossed her arms across her belly.

"What do you mean Shizuru?" Keiko looked at her puzzled.

"Nothing. Forget I even said anything." 

"YUUKKIINNAA!!!!!" Kuwabara yelled as he made a mad dash to the blue haired koorime.

"Hello, Kazuma." Yukina replied in a saddened voice. 

"What's wrong, Yukina?" Kuwabara was genuinely concerned.

"I'm alright." Yukina forced out a smile.

"Did that shrimp hurt you?" He raised his fist, ready for a fight, but at the sight of Hiei's sad demeanor he quieted. "Hiei?" Kuwabara was shocked by the change in Hiei. "What's wrong shortie, did you lose a fight, or something." The look Hiei gave Kuwabara frightened him, it wasn't the usual scowl, there was just an emptiness. 

"Whoever the bastard was we'll go beat him down." Yusuke butted in also worried about his friend. 

  
"There should be no beating down on this trip Yusuke." Mr. Takanaka came up from behind and placed a firm hand on Yusuke's shoulders. "Anyways, it's time to depart, so, everyone get on the bus."

  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

A couple of hours later, the buses arrived at the site. Some of the parents were already waiting within a skyscraper that lies in the middle of the orchard of cherry blossoms. The building was a sort of hotel/visitors center, the first hand artifacts like pottery, swordsmanship, and jewelry that were found in the area. Today, the hotel rooms were being remodeled so guests stayed in the rooms. To the west, were the hot springs, and jagged mountainous regions. On top of the peaks was Miroshi silently watching as all the visitors went inside. 

  
"Everyone please quite down. Roll needs to be taken. I said shut up!" A teacher from one Sarasaki High yelled at her students.

"Shuuichi." Kurama turned around at the sound of his human name. Before him was his mother and his stepfamily.

  
"Mother, I'm happy that you and Hatakana could take time off of work." Kurama politely replied. 

  
"Minamino, who is this lovely young lady?" Kazuya Hatakana didn't feel comfortable using his stepson's first name and truth be told, he sort of felt intimidated by Kurama.

"I am Maya. I'm glad I finally got to meet you." Maya cheerfully replied as a slight blush colored her cheeks. Kurama completely forgot about the girl in spite of the fact that she was cutting off the circulation to his arm.

"Hopefully, we'll see more of you." Kazuya carried on the conversation with Maya.  
A violent rumble erupted from the earth. 

"It's an earthquake!" A few people yelled. Mr. Iamouto ran to the door, scared out of his mind. 

"The doors are locked!" The mean spirited teacher yelled. 

"Please, stay calm." Mr. Takanaka pleaded with the people. However, massive panic swept the crowd and more people tried tugging at the door. The electricity went out and the building quickly sunk into the earth. With a jerk, everything came to a stop and the emergency power kicked on dim lights. 

"Are you okay, Mother?" Kurama asked as he helped his mom to her feet.

"I'm alright. How are the others?" Kurama scanned the place. Hatakana was holding on to little Shuichi. Maya was lying on the ground flat on her face. Kuwabara held onto Yukina and his sister, while Yusuke checked on Keiko. Hiei had her back against the wall, unfazed by the recent event. 

"Welcome, I'm glad that I got some volunteers for my testing." A voice said. "To get yourselves out, you must fight through a few of my recruits." A part of the wall fell away and a passage opened through the dirt and stone. "Lets start out with something easy. These are a new form of Cultivated Humans. Twice as powerful as the old types and most of you'll be dead within a matter of seconds." Twenty blue mopped head bodies appeared from the opening. 

"This was supposed to be a relaxing trip and now, I'll have to fight a bunch of veggie heads." Yusuke complained

"Yusuke, this is no time for games. You stay back and let the adults held this." Takanaka put a firm hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I can't let you do that old man. You might pull a muscle or something." Yusuke spoke with a cheerful sternness. 

"This is serious, Yusuke." A few of the men were already running to fend off the monsters. Each of the man went were tossed through the air like a rag doll; luckily, none of them were severely hurt.

"Hey, Kuwabara, you think we should help, now?" Kuwabara's three friends were waiting for his orders.

"No. Guys, let me and Urameshi deal with this situation." Kuwabara had that heroic tone in voice that made his friends admire him. "Let's go, Urameshi."

"Right." Yusuke said as he dashed behind Kuwabara. The crowd was amazed by the boys' strength as they watched them beat down their enemies. However, there were two people that were not interested in the fight. 

"Why isn't Hiei joining them? Hiei isn't a type of person that would turn down a fight." Kurama thought to himself as he watched Hiei stare at the ground.

"Shuuichi, I am scared. Do you think they can beat those monsters?" Maya didn't miss the opportunity to grab on to Kurama's arm. Kurama had to stop himself from filching at her actions but he still remained in control. 

"There is nothing to worry about, the fight is over." Feeling slightly ridiculous, Maya let go of his arm and blushed.

"I beat up more than you, Urameshi!" The usually bickering started up between the two teammates.

"You need to learn to count Kuwabara. It is clear that I took down more." While, Yusuke talked, the floor started to move again and developed a solid wall that divided the groups of people. 

"That's not good." Yusuke muttered. "Hey, what happened to Keiko?" 

"Um…Keiko and some other people fell back and got trapped on the other side." One of Keiko's friends cautiously said, scared of the great Urameshi. Kurama examined the area and noticed that his mother and stepbrother were also gone.

"Yukina! My sweet Yukina is trapped over there and I must go to her. Urameshi, blast your way over there!" Kuwabara lifted Yusuke by the shirt.

"I would if you let go of me."

"Don't waste your time, Yusuke. I'm sure that there is a place where the passages intersect." Kurama made his way silently up to his friends.

"What! Than who's gonna protect Yukina and the others!"

"Wait, Hiei on that side so there's nothing to worry about, even though he-- um…she is acting kinda strange." Yusuke replied.

"I don't trust that shrimp around my precious Yukina. I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will come to my darlings rescue so don't worry Yukina, I am coming." The carrot top teen yelled as he ran into the darkness.

"Okay…By the way, Kurama. Do you know what is wrong with Hiei?" Yusuke asked Kurama, while they walked a few feet in front of the pact of people. An icy cold glare was directed at Yusuke.

"I don't know what you mean." The look Kurama was given Yusuke set a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'if looks could kill.'

"Sorry, I'd asked." 

"Maya, did you know that Minamino knew those boys?" A student came up to her.

"No. I wouldn't think he would know them."

"I'll beat he just sucking up to them, so they would protect him. He must be too frightened to think about you." A jealous student commented.

"Is it true? I wonder what you are thinking about?" Maya questioned as she stared at Kurama.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

"We are going to slaughter these monsters. Using this sword, I'm sure we can win." A random kid shouted as he broke the casing to the sword display.

"Give me that kid." Shizuru said as she grabbed the sword and walked towards Hiei. "Here, I think you'll need this." Shizuru held out the sword for Hiei to use.

"Why are giving that sword to that girl? We men should handle it." Shizuru ignored him but raised a fine eyebrow at Hiei. "What's the matter?" Shizuru asked once she came to the conclusion that Hiei wasn't going to take the sword. 

"Shizuru, you'll have to excuse Hiei, she not feeling very well." Yukina spoke. Right then, moans sounded throughout the tunnel.

"I think we are about to have some company." Shizuru looked down the tunnel to see more Cultivated Humans.

"Please, Hiei. You have to fight." Keiko butted in and began pleading with Hiei.

"I don't know what you girls expect from her. This is a job for a man. If those trouble makers Urameshi and Kuwabara can beat them than so can I." Mr. Iamouto stole the sword while pushing Shizuru in the process. The fool, Iamouto, was down in ten seconds and scrambling to get away.

"We've to do something." Keiko was starting to agonize over the situation. 

"I-I will stop them." Yukina squeaked out.

"But Yukina…You." Both Shizuru and Keiko were shocked. Even Hiei looked up from the ground and watched his sister walk towards danger and the zombie like beings groaned as they came to surround Yukina. She raised her hand above her head, while only holding up her two longest fingers.

"Yukina, you can't go out there by yourself." Keiko and Shizuru turned around as they heard Shiori's voice call out. Shiori and little Shuichi were pushing their way through the people. 

"That girl is nut, what's does she expect to do?" Another person spoke out.

However, no one said anything after that, as cold air surrounded them, and then they saw a swirl of snow around Yukina's fingertips. The force built up and with the wave of her hand, a blizzard of snow was released. None of the monsters were dead, only frozen solid within a sheet of ice.

"Wow, Yukina, I never thought you could do that." Keiko said with amazement. Yukina turned to face Keiko. "I have been practicing." 

"Yukina, behind you!" Shizuru shouted. Unknown to Yukina, one of the creatures cracked out of the ice and leaped towards her. Yukina was paralyzed with fear and closed her eyes waiting for the end. But it never came, Yukina opened her eyes to see Hiei slicing through all the monsters with the sword. Making sure each everyone of them was dead.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I guess I can't be as strong as you." Yukina whispered sadly.

"Yukina, you did well for someone just learning to fight but I'll protect you from here." Hiei gave Yukina a compliment, while not encouraging her to keep fighting.

"That was very braze, Yukina." Shiori patted her on the shoulders and the other girls joined in. 

"Yeah, you two were awesome." Shuichi proclaimed.

"What the hell are those two girls?" A few people said with fear.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled. 

Just like Kurama predicted, the two tunnels did connect and everyone were reunited and made their way to the surface. Outside, the sky was turning gray and wind began to pick up. Once, outside, half the people moved away from the people that showed unusual strength and abilities.

"Urameshi, can you explain to us what's going on." Takanaka approached him.

"Allow me to explain." Miroshi appeared out of nowhere and smiled. A wide range of gasps sounded out. "For those who don't know me. I am Mirsohi, one of the rulers of the underworld. I am only here to test out some experiments of mine. So, you ordinary humans don't have to worry about me harming you. We're planning to enslave you but first, we have to rid of a few people. I think it time for the next faze of my plan. Meet my newest creations." Three cloaked figures wearing masks, stepped out from behind him. "3 and 2, go." Two of the three vanished and appeared to strike Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

"Don't you feel lonely experiment number one? Well, the Yoko wouldn't come out of hiding if you don't flush him out." Miroshi nodded his head towards Shiori. Experiment number one needed no farther explanation on what do because he was prepared to kill the woman.

Yet, the attacker missed it's target. An uproar occurred as the people witness Minamino holding his mother safely in his arms. 

"Shuuichi…" Shiori was at a lose for words, when noticed that she was in her son's arms.

"Yoko Kurama, I'm glad that you've decided to join the fun." Bafflement ran throughout the crowd, wondering whom Miroshi was referring to.

"I've no interest in fighting your toys." Kurama spoke calmly.

"It would be in your utmost interest to know whom these fighters are." Miroshi smile was becoming more fiendish.

"What are getting at?" Kurama wasn't at all amused.

"It doesn't matter. One, go try out your skills." Miroshi commanded.

"Mother. Run." Before Shiori could reply, she saw her son defending himself against his attacker. The battle was taking longer than anyone would had guess. Yusuke was having a hard time landing a punch on number three. Kuwabara was given little opportunity to attack number two. Then number one and Kurama seemed evenly matched, also. However, no one had used their spirit energy. 

"Enough. That is all the data I require for today. Now, go back to base." Without question, the masked fighters left. "I have one thing to do before I depart." 

Screams ranged when the group saw Miroshi appear beside Hiei. "Hiei. You are tragically beautiful as ever." Miroshi said as he brushed his fingers in Hiei's hair. The fire demon jerked away from his touch. "Why don't you join me Hiei? You can help me rule all three worlds. It's better than the offer of being Mukuro's heir. What do you say?"

"I'll give you my answer with this sword." Hiei coldly replied. 

"I thought so." Miroshi smirked and rushed forward to capture the half-breed's lips. Spectators observed with wide eyes as saw Miroshi deepen the kiss by adding his tongue. Disgusted, Hiei bit down on the unwelcome presence. Miroshi withdrew himself from the jaganshi and swallowed the blood that flowed in his mouth. 

Suddenly, tree roots shot up at Miroshi but he easily evaded them. "It seems like the Yoko is getting mad."

"Touch Hiei again and I've your head nailed to the ground." Kurama's eyes changed to gold and voice grown deeper. The people that thought they knew Kurama couldn't believe the change in him. 

"As you know, Hiei is too irresistible, not to touch." Miroshi was by Hiei again and began to move his hands over her body. Hiei started to feel light headed and sleepy as Miroshi continued the motion. Than his hand rested over her stomach. "Say good-bye to Hiei, Kurama." Utter terror swept through Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabar as they ran to save their friend. 

In a fluid movement, Miroshi hand went straight into Hiei's stomach and pulled out a glowing orb containing Hiei's soul. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as Hiei's body fell lifelessly onto the ground. Blood drip from the orb and quickly, Miroshi shattered the sphere within his hands that released the memories of the demon child. A flood of memories went into everyone's head as they saw various scenes play out.

*

__

"I think you should leave if you don't want to apologize for what you have said." Kurama spat out harshly.

*

"Your breast aren't fake... Then, you really are a girl." Kuwabara muttered. 

"Yeah, take a feel for yourself, Kurama." Yuusuke grabbed Kurama's hand and place them on Hiei's breast. Kurama wasn't wondering if Hiei's breast were real but if they should be touching Hiei's breast at all. Unintentionally, Kurama's hand slightly squeezed her breast; that was the final straw for Hiei. With full force, Hiei punched Kurama across the face. 

*

But what caught Hiei's interest was the pot of water that was flying through the air. However, the pot of water wasn't headed towards her but was going in the opposite direction. Umi actually made the pot go over her head instead of forward before she fell. Now the pot of water made a perfect landing on top of Kurama's head. 

*

"What are you looking for Hiei?" Yukina asked as she watched the small Jaganshi searching through the cabinets.

"Chocolate." Hiei said over the sounds of silverware dropping to the floor. 

"You ate it all yesterday." Yukina politely informed the demon boy. 

*

"What's the shrimp doing here!" Kuwabara began to shriek out. Hiei gave the oaf a cold glare.

*

"This one is good, it has a lot of caramel. Also, that one there is good, too ." Shuichi pointed to arrangements of sugary treats and Hiei listened with interest to the younger boys opinion. 

*

"What are you waiting for fox?" Hiei asked. 

"I just thought of something. You're a virgin in your girl form." A smile crept onto his lips as he changed to his human form. 

*

"The tests show that Hiei has caught a slight cold and will need to rest for a week. With a few pills, that nasty cold will go away." Announced the doctor.

"I'm glad it's not anything serious." Shiori said with a sigh of relief. 

"No need to worry, this cold will not effect Hiei's pregnancy." The doctor said with a reassuring smile.

*

"Your grandchildren?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, even though you aren't my biological daughter I have grown to love you as if you were my own child. If you don't mind, I'd like you to consider me a second mother." Shiori gave Hiei a bright smile, and a faint smile was returned by the fire demon. Nothing more needed to be said.

*

"Hiei, you have become nothing more than a whore." Kurama said coldly as he reached into his hair and pulled out three seeds.

*

"Whoever the bastard was we'll go beat him down." Yusuke butted in also worried about his friend. 

*

Hiei immediately relaxed against him once she recognized the hugger who nestled her into his arms. The arousing aroma, the strong arms, and hardened length could only belong to one man or demon…It was no other than Yoko Kurama but blurs of the red haired Shuuichi kept popping into her head. And a rare, true smile that belonged only to Hiei.

*

****

It was the last memory that flickered as Hiei's life came to an end.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

AN:// Okay, if you didn't hate me before, you really have to hate me now. 

Preview Kuwabara's voice: "I can't believe Hiei is gone. It so unreal what happened that day. There is only one thing on the team's minds, revenge. I promise you Hiei, your death will have not been in vain. Next time on Hiei, One Half, tournaments, retribution, and flying pigs. WHAT FLYING PIGS, AND WHO ARE THESE NEW WEIRDOES!


	19. Author's Note

Content in chapters 19-21 has been removed because it was confusing to the story and the ideas were crap. If anyone wants to pick up this story (will any of my stories), you have my permission. Just send me an email so I can read it and post it on my site.  
  
Thank you. 


End file.
